Vampire Madhouse: Eternal Dawn
by Saiyaness28
Summary: Sequal to Vampire Madhouse! Dawn and Davion get married but their honeymoon doesn't go quite as planned when enemies from all sides come back for revenge. Original work!
1. Engagement

Vampire Madhouse: Eternal Dawn

Vampire Madhouse: Eternal Dawn

Chapter 1: Engagement

Hi there, I don't know if you remember me, it's the girl who gave up being human for a guy. It's Dawn Night, well soon to be Mrs. Dawn Davion…I…guess. Does he even have a last name? It'S been almost six months since I was turned. Trust me the first few days were not easy for me. They were horrible, like hell on earth! The only thing that got me through it was having my angel there to go through hell with me. It hurt him to see me changing, know I was in pain, and being unable to ease my suffering.

Since our escape from Nos' lair, we've been living in a small, two bedroom town house. We've been planning the wedding for months, and still I have no dress, no location, and absolutely nothing is booked. It's hard to concentrate around Davion.

To ensure that the Helsing Organization wouldn't search for me, Nos had a girl, who looked similar and shared the same rare blood type, killed and left in a gutter for them to find. The body was so mutilated; there was no way for them to positively identify it. Since I had been missing for god knows how long, they assumed that girl was me.

I became one of the very few to attend their own funeral. There were a lot more people there than I thought there'd be. Most of the organization attended and of course John, Kat, and Ian were there. Kat was sobbing uncontrollably onto John's shoulder. I think I saw tears in his eyes as well. It made me feel guilty, watching them morn over me when I was right there hiding in the shadows of the trees.

A gust of cold wind blew my way and I wrapped my coat tighter around my solid black dress. I was always cold these days. Even on the warmest of days I wore long sleeved shirts and coats. Davion said I'd get used to it eventually. That day can't come fast enough for me.

I moved my attention to William and Maria. Anna was nowhere in sight. I hadn't seen her since she went to live with her pack. My father was holding Maria at her side for moral support. Maria was her usual self-cold and emotionless. She was the only one who didn't seem upset about my death. True it was not my body they were burying but in a way I _had_ died. Maria was beginning to show signs that she was pregnant again. Her stomach poked out a little. I was happy for them; my dad needed something to keep his mind off my demise. I wished I could comfort them somehow; I wanted to tell them that I was okay, but that was completely out of the question. I knew in my heart that my father wouldn't hesitate to destroy me.

I jumped when I felt Davion's strong grip on my shoulder. I looked up at him with a weak smile, "hi" I greeted in a low mumble. His lips were set in a hard line, his facial features were hard as if he were carved from stone. The wind blew his hair across his forehead. "How are they holding up?" asked his deep voice. I shivered and he pulled me closer to his rock hard body. "Maria seems okay. My dad's seen better days though. And my friends aren't taking this well at all." He looked down at me, his eyes comforting me instantly, "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and we phased out together, his hand in mine.

When we phased in we were back at the town house. To my shock all our stuff was boxed up, lining the walls. "What in the world?" I breathed. He chuckled, putting his arm around my waist, "I was packing." I looked up at him with a blank stare, "Are we going somewhere?" He grinned, "Italy." My eyes widened, "Italy!" Why are we going to Italy?" He stepped around me, going to finish putting his books in a box. "I spoke to Ark; he's agreed to marry us." My knees went weak and I had to lean against the couch to keep from falling. "Does he have the authority to do that?" I asked in a whisper. Davion's smile broadened, "He has more authority than any one else. Who better to marry the princess and the knight that the king himself?" I suddenly felt like I was having an asthma attack. "You mean Ark is…" Lightning flashed across Davion's green eyes, "King of the vampires."

The next afternoon, I pulled on my red leather coat and donned a pair of shades, to go get our plane tickets. There was a young man working the front desk at the airport. As I approached him, his eyes grew larger, "Hello, I need two tickets to Venice, Italy." He was staring at me. After a few moments he blinked awake and started typing at his computer. "Uh the next flight is at ten a.m., tomorrow morning." I sighed, "Do you have any night flights available?" I asked in my prettiest voice. He started clicking away at his keyboard again. "Yes, we have a flight at 8 p.m. but it's completely booked. We do have a few seats open in coach though. This is when being a vampire has it's advantages. I pulled my shades down so he could see my luminescent blue eyes. "I'm sure you can do better than that." Mesmerized by my gaze, he booked me two first-class tickets. I was so pleased with myself I decided to run all the way home; vampire style.

I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, my coat billowing behind me. I was still slow compared to Davion, but I was getting faster as time went by. I got home just as twilight began to set in. Davion was waiting for me on the couch. He was wearing a tux and expensive looking shoes. "I'm back. I got us two first-class tickets!" I smiled cheerfully, flashing the tickets in front of him. His lips pulled away from his teeth in a diviner smile. "Nice work, Love. Go look on your bed; I have a surprise for you." I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "It better not be anything naughty. We agreed to wait, remember?" He gave me a disappointed look, "I haven't forgotten."

I went down the long hall to my bedroom. As I entered, I took in my surroundings, the cream and gold tapestries and comforter, the off white walls, the boarded up windows, and hard wood floors. This was my paradise. I took a second look at the bed, across it laid a beautiful royal blue evening gown. I squealed in delight. "Thank you Davion!" I shouted happily. I hurryingly slipped on the dress, put on some high heels and fixed my hair.

When I came back out Davion was standing by the open window in the living room. He turned when he sensed my entrance and chuckled in amusement at the sight of me. "Never in all my years have I seen a more beautiful vampire. I've chosen my mate well it seems." I smirked at him, feeling the silky texture of the dress beneath my fingertips. "What was all this for?" I asked. He took my by the hand and pulled me over to the window. He led me out the window and onto the roof. We stood together there, Davion holding me tightly at his side. Above us a crescent moon shone brightly in the clear night. "I just thought I should do this the right way." He went down on one knee. My voice caught in my throat. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it with the flick of the wrist, revealing a diamond ring. "Dawn I love you and I want to spend the rest of forever with you at my side." His smile broadened across his gorgeous face, "Will you marry me?" I was speechless, blood red tears were beginning to fall down my pale face. Since I couldn't find the words I nodded eagerly, making Davion laugh at me. He stood back up, and taking hold of my hand he slipped the ring onto my finger.

I was so happy I threw my arms around him and we laughed together. He gently kissed my forehead, cheeks and lips over and over. Then we danced around on the rooftop until night began to give way to dawn.

The following morning we needed to get in some crucial hunting in before the flight. Mother Nature was kind enough to cooperate with us. The sun was buried beneath hundreds of thick gray clouds; rain poured onto the city streets, just about drowning the early morning commuters.

We threw on our raincoats and went down to the garage where our black Mercedes Benz was waiting. Davioun had bought it with a small percentage of his pirate hoard. I thought it was a waste of money, but he insisted. Now I was thankful we had it. He opened my door fore me then climbed behind the wheel. With the roar of the engine we sped off towards the nearest forest.

Once we were in the dark coolness of the forest, we began our hunt. We split up to cover more ground. He had a taste for big game, like bears, mountain lions, that sort of thing, while I preferred to go after deer and bunny rabbits.

I ran through the trees at full speed, my feet barely touching the ground. In my predatory vision I could see a young doe trying to flee from me. I wondered if she knew how hopeless it was to escape me. I caught up to her quickly but just as I was about to pounce, her little fawn darted out to his mother. I stopped, by body frozen in horror. I had nearly killed this baby's mother. I almost condemned this small creature to death because of my thirst for blood. The mother deer and her baby dashed back into the trees. Once they were out of my sight, I began to move again.

I went slower this time. I needed to be patient, so I could chose the perfect prey. I couldn't let my thirst blind me again. I was finally able to catch three rabbits. They only took seconds to drain, but it was better than nothing. I met up with Davion a few hours later. He had caught an enormous bear. There was still some blood smeared around his mouth. I tapped at my chin, signaling to him that he had missed a spot. He chuckled, wiping the blood away with his arm. Fully revitalized we walked back to the car. On the drive home, I told him about my encounter with the family of deer.

"You shouldn't think so much. Humans have hunted deer for eons. It's survival of the fittest, nothing personal." Said Davion, with his eyes locked on the road ahead of us. I rested my head on the back of the seat. "She had a baby. If I had killed her the baby would've died too." He looked over at me; his eyes still vibrant from the recent kill. " _You_ survived didn't you?" I turned my head away to stare bleakly out the window, "Nope, I'm dead, remember?" He reached over and grabbed my hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. I glance over to see his apologetic expression. I squeezed his hand to calm him.

As soon as night fell, we drove out to the airport. Davion held my hand as we came to the gate. A young stewardess smiled brightly at Davion. "Good evening sir." I looked into the woman's eyes to claim her thoughts. I couldn't help myself _Who the hell are these people? Super models maybe? They're so beautiful. I wonder if they're together. I wouldn't mind getting to know __**him**__ I bet I could get him to meet me in the bathroom later. _How dare her!" I glared at the woman. Davion handed her his ticket with a polite smile. I shoved mine at her. We boarded the plain and sat down in our comfortable fist-class seats. The take off didn't even bother me.

I sat with my arms crossed angrily over my chest, my nails digging into the leather of my coat. "Don't let that woman's petty thoughts get to you," Davion whispered, low enough that only I was able to hear his exquisite voice. He leaned over and kissed the place beneath my ear, "She's not my brand of woman." He whispered against my skin. I couldn't help but giggle.

At that moment, the stewardess began her rounds with drinks and peanuts. Just as she neared our seats I grabbed Davion and gave him a passionate kiss. Her gray eyes bugged and the tendons in her neck tightened. She hastily shifted her gaze to the floor and went on with her business. Once she'd passed I released him. "Nice" he grumbled sitting back in his chair. "Sorry, but I had to do it. It's a girl thing you wouldn't understand." I whispered with a smile. He returned my grin, "I'm not complaining."

This was the shortest flight of my entire life. It was amazing how time flew by when it no longer held any value. I'm not sure if it was the immortal thing or if it was just because Davion and I were in lover world the entire time.

When we arrived in Italy it was near dawn there so we had to rush to the nearest hotel for shelter. We ended up in a rundown motel with dirty looking sheets and mice living in the walls. I didn't even want to think about what those stains on the sheets might be. We stripped the bed and draped the nasty sheets over the windows to make sure no light could get through. Being allergic to sunlight can be a real hassle. Then I covered the old mattress with one of our own blankets. Davion and I took a long nap then just lay there talking for the rest of the day. As soon as the daylight began to fade, we left that horrid place. We had rented a red Mazda from the airport. We climbed in and Davion took off like a bat out of hell.

How we got all the way to Ark's castle in the Italian countryside without getting in a wreck, I'll never know. The castle looked like something from the middle ages. It had towers on either side of its massive gate. "How can no one know about him?" I asked, "It doesn't look like he's hiding." He took a step forward and electricity began to bounce against his body. "Psychic shield, only vampires can see it. This place is invisible to humans." He went ahead inside and I followed reluctantly behind. The electricity of the shield made my hair stand up on end.

Davion shoved the massive wooden door open. We entered the castle finding it dead silent. I watched Davion move through the numerous rooms as he searched for the king and queen of the vampires.

He came back to the main room a few minutes later. "They're gone." He sounded dumbfounded. "Did he say he was going anywhere?" I asked, leaning against the wall. "Something's not right. They're never _both_ gone. There's always someone here to guard the castle." He said, running his fingers through his hair out of worry.

Just as he said this, the door flew open, allowing a tall woman with long black hair that fell down to her knees, to enter carrying an unconscious white haired man at her side. "Oh my god, Ark!" shouted Davion, rushing to aid the woman. He carefully took Ark from her and carried him to a bedroom just off the main room. The woman and I followed him inside.

Ark didn't look well at all. There was bullet holes riddling his chest and stomach, there was even one on his forehead. Judging by the blue tent of his skin; they were silver bullets, no doubt this was the work of Helsing.

Davion was sitting at a bedside table, looking over Ark's wounds. "What happened, Isabella?" he asked without looking back at us. Red tears began to fall from Isabella's violet eyes, "Ark grew concerned about a renegade vampire in New Orleans. He believed it to be your old friend Alexander." Both Davion and I stiffened. "He's been going on a killing rampage, killing everything that moves. We had to stop him, if he continued this destructive behavior, we'd surely be found out. So we went to New Orleans to destroy him. We were chasing him when a Helsing vehicle showed up. The hunters caught Ark off his guard." Davion looked back at me, his green eyes wide in shock. "Damn Ian." I muttered beneath my breath. There was no doubt in my mind that he was the one who had done this, having moved back to the states shortly after my disappearance.

"What about Exavier? He may have survived our attack as well." Davion asked her, his fists clenching on the table as he looked at his dying mentor. Isabella nodded, "Yes, he did survive, but he's keeping a low profile. He gets all the fresh blood he needs from a safe house in the French quarter." Davion growled in his throat as he got to his feet. "Don't worry Isabella. I'll take care of this mess." He promised, grasping onto her shoulder.

He took me by the hand and dragged me through the door. "Sorry Dawn, but it looks like we'll have to postpone the wedding."

We got back into the car and began driving north. "Aren't we going to New Orleans?" I asked. "Yes," he replied, his eyes focused ahead. "But the airport's the other way." Davion began to accelerate, "We don't have time for planes." Then he phased out the entire car and us.

When we phased back in we were driving down the city streets of New Orleans.


	2. Safe House

Chapter 2: Safe House Chapter 2: Safe House

Several cars had to swerve to miss us when our car popped out of thin air. Davion quickly gained back his control of the car. "Sorry." He apologized, seeing my frightened expression. "Don't ever do that again," I warned him, sighing with relief.

We drove to the French Quarter of New Orleans. After finding a place to park the Mazda, we headed out on foot. The streets were so crowded; we couldn't take a step without bumping into someone. Davion held on tightly to my hand, as if he feared he'd lose me. We were following the sweet smell of blood and graveyard soil down the street. With my newfound abilities, I could actually see the scent as a trail of red mist. The trail finally led us down a nearly disserted alleyway to a medal door with a red and black dragon painted on it in graffiti. "This is the safe house Isabella was talking about," whispered Davion. "Try to find Exavier, he might be able to give us information on Alexander's whereabouts." I squeezed his hand, "don't let go." I whispered. So far Davion and his friends were the only vampires that had not tried to kill me. I doubted that tradition would change now that I was one of them.

A bouncer raised the metal door. He said something to Davion in a language I didn't understand, but recognized from my lullaby. Davion replied back to him in the same language. The bouncer nodded and smiled then flashed a glance at me. He stepped to the side to allow us to enter, "Welcome to Club Draco, Master Davion." The bouncer grinned as I passed him, "you too little one."

"What was that about?" I asked Davion once we were inside. "When you have lived for half a millennium, you acquire connections."

I looked about the club. There were vampires everywhere I looked, and to my astonishment there were a lot of humans there as well. Most were girls looking for a bit of excitement in their love lives, but I saw a few men there as well. Even the bartender was human.

I watched uncomfortably, as a human girl wearing all black and a bucket full of makeup led a vampire punk to one of the private booths, which were hidden behind red satin curtains. I glanced over at Davion. His eyes were smoldering at the couple. I suppose it reminded him too much of how he came into his eternal existence.

"Vampire wannabes." He hissed in disgust.

"No offense." He added, with a grin.

I popped him on the arm for that remark. I had meant to hurt him but he only laughed it off. We made our way to the bar at the back of the room. The bartender was a girl who couldn't have been any older than twenty. She was a little on the short side with brown hair that was cut in a bob, big dark eyes, and tanned skin. She smiled politely though it looked a little forced. For some reason I couldn't tap into her brain to read her thoughts. This puzzled me to no end. It didn't seem to bother Davion in the slightest. "How may I be of service?" she asked mechanically. Davion tapped his fingers on the countertop, "Yes, do you know if Exavier of the Nos blood line is here? It's very important that I speak to him." Her smile vanished, "Yes sir, Master Exavier is lounging in the V.I.P room upstairs." Davion flashed his brilliant fanged smile at her, "Thank you."

"You stay here, and have a drink. I'll be right back." He whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I sighed as he left, taking a seat at he bar.

"What can I get you ma'am?" asked the toneless voice of the bartender. "A+" I replied.

She quickly took out a pack of medical blood and poured it into a glass, then handed it to me. "How much do I owe you?" I asked, taking a sip of the blessed drink. She began washing a glass, "Real vampires drink for free here." I took another long swig. I drained the glass in just a few seconds, then turned my attention back to the girl whose mind I could not read.

"What is it with you?" I asked her. Her eyes shot back up to me from the glass in her hand. "Did I do something wrong?" Her expression was that of terror. "No, I was just wondering why I can't read your mind." I said. She breathed a sigh of relief. "That's because my mind is not your mind to read." She replied, pulling back the collar of her shirt to reveal a pair of bite marks at the base of her neck. "My thoughts are for my master alone to know." My eyes widened in realization, "You're a blood slave." The girl turned her face away, but I already knew it was true.

A blood slave is the vampire's equivalent of a sex slave, though they are sometimes both. Thy are humans that are fed off of repeatedly by the same vamp. Blood slaves are usually kept alive for a number of years then either killed or turned. They are usually controlled by their masters, and often times the vampire will ultimately fall in love with his or her blood slave and take them as their mates. But more often than not, they end up getting drained, like Ian's sister.

"Who's your master?" I asked as she poured me another glass. Her big innocent looking eyes fluttered to the stairway that led to the V.I.P room. "The man who your mate was looking for." She whispered in a whimsical tone that made me believe she really had feelings for her master. "You mean Exavier?" She nodded weakly, picking up another glass.

I slammed my empty glass on the table and ran for the V.I.P room.

**Davion in the V.I.P lounge:**

Davion entered the darkly lit room. There were at least six vampire masters here, sitting in their own private booths with multitudes of human girls- or men depending on their taste- gathered around them.

One vampire with light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes caught his attention. He was cradling a girl with long blonde hair in his arms, as he sucked at her neck, draining her of her life.

"Exavier" interrupted Davion's deep voice. The vamp's head shot up in surprise, blood was pouring out of his mouth. His red tented eyes widened when he saw Davion standing there. Exavier released the girl and she fell limply across his lap.

Exavier licked the blood from around his mouth before he said anything. "P-please don't kill me." Exavier pleaded. "This girl came with me willingly! I swear!" "I'm not here to kill you, Exavier." Davion said in a calming tone. "I came to find Alexander. I hear he's gone rogue. And rogues must be dealt with if we are to survive."

A smile crept across Exavier's face, "Alexander…I haven't seen him since you and your little girlfriend destroyed Scarlet and Master Nos." Davion's bright eyes darkened in disappointment. "So you have no idea where he is." Exavier leapt up from his seat with a chuckle. "I didn't say _that_. I said I haven't _seen_ him. I have _heard_ of him, though." He said with laughter in his voice as he brushed clean the front of his stripped button-up shirt.

Suddenly Dawn burst into the room in her clumsy newborn vampire style. "Davion!" she cried, shooting Exavier a disgusted look, "That bartender is his blood slave." She reported. Davion glared back at the fair-haired vampire who was smiling from ear to ear in an unpleasant way.

"I see you've met Jazz," said Exavier, his grin broadening and becoming more pleasant, as he thought of her. "Lovely girl isn't she? She's my most prized possession. And I have you to thank for her, Davion. If you had not destroyed Scarlet I would still be bound to that wretched woman and would have never met my dear Jazz." Davion tightened his grip around my waist, protectively. Exavier's quick eyes caught the nervous gesture. "Strange isn't it? How completely you devote yourself to the protection of someone who otherwise would be your prey." He chuckled, "Jazz may be my blood slave but she is also my greatest love. Believe it or not, I'm changing my evil ways for her sake." He sighed, running his long fingers through his hair as he gazed down the stairway at his girl. "I haven't had any contact with my former coven brother. Last I heard, he was going on a prostitute killing spree down the strip."

His eyes flashed towards me. "I have also heard rumors that the entire Helsing Organization is after him." Then those dark blue eyes darted back to Davion, they held an expression that made me quiver in fear, "I hear, _you_ are being hunted as well Davion, for the murder of Dawn Night van Helsing."

I let out a gasp of shock, my hand tightening its hold on Davion's arm. I looked up into Davion's hard set face; his eyes looked like they were on fire.

How stupid was I? As far as my father knew, Davion was the only vampire I had any contact with. He didn't know Davion's old coven was out to get me. Of course, all his suspicion would fall on my undead boyfriend. Why didn't that dawn on me sooner? Now we not only had to worry about finding Alexander before more people got killed, but we had to watch our backs for Helsing as well.

"Your family will no doubt track him here." Said Exavier, his eyes locked with mine, he was taking pleaure from the look of terror in my eyes. "Shut up!" hissed Davion, picking my tormentor up by the collar and slamming him against the wall. A wicked laugh escaped Exavier's chest, "But I would be more concerned about Alexander. You see, he told me before we parted ways that he wanted revenge for Scarlet's death. He plans to create his own coven and attack you in one huge assault." He widened his grin, and his sharp teeth peeked out from his lips. "Alexander's not very smart, but he knows how to find people's weaknesses. You are very strong Davion, perhaps the most powerful vampire of your age, but how will you fare against a hundred newborns when you have _her_ to protect?" He continued to laugh even as Davion's eyes darkened to a crimson tone. "Let's go" I urged, tugging at his sleeve. Davion paid no attention to my pleas; his attention was solely on the laughing vampire he was jacking up. With a growl he slammed Exavier's head again against the wall. Black blood oozed down Exavier's still, snickering face. "Let's go!" I shouted urgently, pulling Davion away. I didn't like the looks I was getting from the other masters.

Davion reluctantly let go and Exavier fell to the floor on his knees. As we backed away to the stairs, we could still hear Exavier's laughter.

I got Davion out of that place as fast as I could. I had only seen him this way once in the entire time I'd known him, and that was right after he had to turn me and went on a rampage through Nos' lair. I didn't like it when he let go of his control. It frightened me more than anything else.

I dragged him all the way back to the car and shoved him into the passenger seat. He was in no shape to drive. I got behind the wheel and sped off, I wanted out of the French Quarter as soon as possible.

A few miles down the road, Davion had calmed himself enough that his eyes were green again and his fangs had retreated back into his mouth. He still faced forward, his eyes never leaving the front windshield without blinking. He was quiet for a long while. I finally had enough of the tension and broke the maddening silence. "Where do we go from here?" I asked, glancing at his troubled face. Without a word, or even the slightest warning, Davion fazed us out and we reappeared on the street leading to Ark's castle.


	3. Mentors

Chapter 3: Mentors Chapter 3: Mentors

Davion stormed through the house, his eyes threatening to turn a shade of crimson red in his fury. I caught him by the shoulders, making him stop and look at me, "Calm down!" I ordered in as strong a voice as I could force out of my body. I touched his cheek, "We'll figure something out." I whispered. He took a deep breath and I hugged him tightly as I tried to calm him. He looked at me, his eyes held a heartbreaking sadness and torment that I could not imagine. I stretched up to kiss him but was interrupted by a heavenly voice.

"Back so soon, Davion?" asked the voice with a hint of amusement. I turned to face the female speaker. It was the beautiful woman with the long black hair; Isabella Davion called her, Ark's wife. She was dressed in a long burgundy skirt and a white blouse that was stained in blood. Davion's eyes softened a bit, "I found Exavier, and he's given us some valuable information concerning the Helsing Organization." He lowered his head as if in defeat, "They think I murdered Dawn. They are tracking me as we speak." Isabella stiffened at fist then seemed to take a deep breath and was calm again. She wrapped her arms around Davion and held him close, not like I would have, but like a mother shielding her child from something horrible.

She stroked his hair lovingly cooing in his ear, "It's alright. Don't worry." He pulled away from her; his features had now relaxed a great deal. He turned his face towards me and smiled, pulling me closer to him. "Isabella this is Dawn, my _fiancée_," he chuckled, "we initially came here to be married, but do to current circumstances…" he didn't finish his sentence. It still felt strange to hear that word. Our relationship was so surreal I kept expecting to wake up.

Isabella inclined her head towards me in respect. "It is and honor to finally meet you my dear. Davion has chosen his mate well." The term mate wasn't used much either, but I suppose it was true. If I were still human I would've turned red.

"How is Ark? I need to speak with him to discuss plans for an upcoming battle." Her eyes widened, "battle?" Davion lowered his head again and tightened his grip on me, "Alexander is building his own army, he plans to attack us soon and we need to be ready for when he comes." She nodded motioning towards the stairs, "He's still replenishing himself, follow me, I'll take you to him. Normally I wouldn't bother him right now, but this news is too urgent to wait."

We followed her up the winding staircase until we came to a massive door with what looked like shield engraved in the wood. "Dawn you must be very quiet and keep your head down." She warned. I nodded.

We went inside and I was astonished to see hundreds of artifacts hanging on the walls and displayed in glass cases that you see in a museum. They all seemed to be from different eras of time. Near the center of the room was a display case that held Roman styled armor, complete with a plumed helmet and a golden shield. Isabella noticed me admiring the piece. "When Ark was human, he was a magnificent warrior, a general in the Roman army. That was the armor he wore into battle."

At the back of the room was a pair of glass doors, through them, I could see a tub filled to the brim with a thick red fluid. The sweet fragrance of blood filled my nostrils at once, making my mouth water. Davion and I stood by the door as Isabella entered the room where the tub of blood was kept. Davion's grip on my waist was the only thing that kept me from rushing into the room. Davion held me at an angle, blocking my view of what was happening. I leaned over to the side, trying desperately to see what it was he was hiding from me. Over his shoulder, I could see Isabella speaking to… a white haired man sitting in the tub of blood. I tried to lean further, but I still did not move with the grace and agility of my master. I fell over, stumbling to keep from falling flat on my face.

I yelped in a human reaction. The man heard me and whipped his head around to look at me. I felt my entire body go numb. His eyes were like deep caverns in his skull; he was so pale his skin was almost the color of his hair, his teeth jutted out of his mouth like daggers, and his insanely long claws dug into the very porcelain of the tub. He roared at me, his jaw stretching to an impossible width. He terrified me even more than Nos had. I bolted.

I nearly flew down the stairs and almost tore the door off its hinges in my escape. I got into the car and locked the doors. Fear had me in its clutches and was squeezing hard.

I closed my eyes and began to hum my lullaby, trying to rid my mind of that horrid image, that monster bathing in blood, the kind of monster I knew I had become. A few minutes passed before I heard a tap on my window, I jumped at the sound, my nerves were still shot. Davion was peering at me through the window, an exasperated look on his divine face. I rolled down the window, still taking in his features.

"We told you to keep your head down." He reminded with an exaggerated sigh. "Is he really a vampire?" I asked still not believing that we could turn into that. He phased before my eyes and reappeared in the passenger seat. "Ark's over two thousand years old, a vampire gets stronger as he ages but so does the curse. If we give into the thirst too often, it will take more and more of our humanity, until there is nothing but the monster left." I gulped, "Will that happen to us someday?" His green eyes flared, "If we aren't careful." I gulped and slid down further into my seat.

He took my hand, squeezing it reassuringly, "Please come back inside, he doesn't look like that normally, I promise." I brushed a strand of hair behind my ears, "He seemed pretty mad at me." Davion laughed lightly, "You just startled him." He vanished and was at my door in an instant, opening it for me. "Come on now, we will need his help if we are to stand a chance against Alexander's army." I reluctantly got out of the car and walked with him back into the castle.

As we entered, Ark descended down the stairs, wearing black pants and a blue robe, which he left open, showing off his chiseled features, and no shoes. He was no longer the monster I had seen soaking in blood, rather the total opposite. He looked like an angel, like the ones that adorn cathedrals. His eyes were golden, but instead of freezing me like werewolf eyes, they burned.

Davion bowed low, "My Lord." He said respectfully. He tugged at my arm to get my attention and whispered for me to bow. I did as I was told and we waited until he was standing right in front of us to stand upright again. Ark smiled and clasped his hand over Davion's shoulder. "It's good to see you again my friend." His voice was so low it made the floor beneath me quiver. Davion smiled back. I had never seen him so happy to see another vampire. Ark's eyes moved over to gaze at me, "this must be the Helsing girl you kept whining about the last time you were here." Davion was at a loss for words for a second. "…uh…yes sir, this is Dawn."

Ark's smile turned into a frown, as he looked me over with his fiery eyes, "I see you've turned her." His eyes narrowed, "you neglected to tell me that." He said disapprovingly. Davion bowed his head with shame. "He didn't have a choice…Your majesty," I yelled, adding the last part in an almost inaudible whisper.

Ark's jaw muscled tightened, "No choice? Of course he had a choice! We always have a choice!" he roared in my face. He stalked over to Davion, and glared down at him. Davion was a very tall man but suddenly he looked very small. "You don't turn someone just so you won't be alone." He pointed a finger towards me, his eyes still trying to burn some since into Davion's head. "You've cursed this girl. Do you realize that?" Davion went from humble to defiant in an instant. "I do!" he snarled, right back into Ark's face. The energy passing between their eyes would have been enough to burn down the entire castle to the ground. "I know that all too well!" Davion roared, baring his teeth at the vampire king.

"That's enough!" shouted Isabella's unusually harsh voice. She pulled the two apart. "You're frightening the poor girl." She added, her violet eyes flashing my way. Davioun turned away and came to me, pulling me to his chest. "Davion, I'd like to have a word with you in the study." Growled Ark. Daivon glared at him, "as would I." Davion quickly kissed my forehead and disappeared into another room with the king leading the way.

I was left alone with Queen Isabella. "Come with me, child, I'll show you to your quarters." She said moving quickly, almost hovering, down the long hallway. I followed; my movements no where near, as graceful. She took me to a massive bedroom decorated in reds and golden shades. "This will be you and Davion's honeymoon suite." She giggled like a twinkling of a bell. "Uh…thank you, but I'm sure Davion will want to wait until after all this mess is cleaned up." I replied referring to Alexander's attack and the Helsing Organization's hunt for him.

"I very much doubt it. Davion is used to these kinds of things. A vampire's life often revolves around conflict. I can hear Ark and Davion's conversation through my mind link with Ark; they are discussing wedding plans as we speak." She smiled at the shocked look on my face. "He's much too excited to postpone it any longer." Her lips pulled away from her fangs in a grin.

I plopped down on the bed and buried my face in a pillow to stifle my happy laughter. Excitement and nervousness had sent me into a fit of giggles. She must have left during this time because by the time I pulled the pillow away, she was no longer there.

I suddenly felt ver warm. I took off my leather jacket, sweater, and skirt and traded them for jeans and a jade colored tank top. Finally comfortable, I left our room to take a look around. I wandered down hallway after hallway, taking in the eerie beauty of the castle. It was like a museum. There were artifacts scattered throughout the building, displayed proudly like national treasures.

I was passing a solid wood door when I heard Ark's unearthly voice. "By turning this woman, you have brought the eyes of Helsing upon us all. That man will stop at nothing to get his revenge on the vampire that killed his daughter." I leaned against the wall, so I could hear his words better. " I didn't kill her, Scarlet's the one who stabbed her!" Ark's voice dropped to an even lower octave. "Maybe so, but you are the one who stopped her heart." There was a long silence before Davion spoke again. "I couldn't bare to lose her." He confessed in a whisper. "Look you don't have to like it, I just want to be married." He continued with a stronger tone. There was another pause while Ark thought. "I suppose there is no changing what has already been done. "Very well, we can have the ceremony as soon as she is ready." He didn't sound happy at all. Davion let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you sir. I am forever grateful to you." Davion opened the door before I could run away. "Where you eavesdropping?" he asked his smile turning into a scowl. "N-no" He rolled his eyes, "You're a terrible liar." He laughed pleasantly, grinning again.

He put his arm around my shoulder and walked me down the hall. "I can't believe it's actually happening." I whispered, my voice quivering with excitement. "Ark doesn't like the idea of me marrying one of my fledglings; it took a lot of begging." I laughed, "Is that what I am to you, your fledgling?" He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You won't be once I make you my wife." He said the feeling of his lips against my skin made improper thoughts flash through my head. "That's nice to know."

That morning as we prepared for a good day's rest, Davion revealed something to me that I had not even considered. "Isabella has agreed to mentor you." He said, matter-of-factly. "Mentor?" I asked, climbing into the coffin to lie beside him. "Yes, she'll teach you how to use your new powers while I train with Ark. We need to ready to fight when Alexander and his army comes." I sighed laying my head on his chest and wrapping my arm around his waist, "okay. I'll take whatever she can teach me." I whispered closing my eyes as he closed the coffin's lid.

At dusk, we arose from our coffin to begin preparations for the wedding. Davion went on a hunt with Ark while Isabella and I went into town to buy a wedding dress. She took me to this small tailor's shop. "Teresa!" she called, as we entered. Immediately, a young girl with dark brown hair that fell to her waist and striking blue eyes scurried into the room. "Lady Isabella" she said in a small voice. She curtsied to the queen vampire. "I'm afraid I haven't finished your green dress yet, my lady, but it should be finished in a few more days." Isabella waved her hand telling her not to worry. "I actually came to buy my daughter in law a wedding dress." _Daughter in law!_ Teresa finally noticed me standing behind Isabella. She smiled shyly and curtsied. "I am at your service lady…?" I smiled kindly at her, "Dawn." Her smile broadened slightly, "Lady Dawn." She took me by the hand and led me to the section of the shop where the wedding gowns were on display.

She made me stand on a stool while she took my measurements. "I can't believe Lord Davion is getting married!" she mused. "You're very lucky. I'm jealous of you madam, the young lord is so handsome and kind. I wish_ I_ could meet a man like _him_."

"I can hardly believe it myself." I replied. She giggled lightly and went to take a few dresses from the rack. She came back a few minutes later carrying a wedding dress fit for a queen in her arms. I was amazed that a girl so small could carry something that heavy. "I've been saving this one for someone special. It's my mother's best work."

I went into a dressing room and put on the beautiful gown. It had a neckline that fell off the shoulders and long lace sleeves. Its train went on for miles behind me and the veil only added to its length. I came out and the young girl gasped and her eyes sparkled. "It's absolutely perfect for you!" She cried in joy. She tugged me over to a wall of mirrors. I nearly had a stroke when I saw my reflection. Teresa saw my expression and patted my hand reassuringly. "My family has served Master Ark for generations. We had these special mirrors made of polished silver put in so that they can see what they look like in the clothing we make for them." I nodded, not able to look away from the ghost in the mirror. The white lace of the dress nearly blended with the moonlight color of my skin. My blonde hair was now a pale gold and the curls cascaded perfectly down my back, but the most shocking thing about the vision was the luminescent blue eyes that stood out with stark contrast against the paleness of my other features. "You look like an angel." Cooed Teresa, bringing me out of the void my mind had fallen into.

Through the mirror, I saw Isabella walk up behind me and straighten my long veil. "It's perfect. We'll take it." She said handing the girl some money. Teresa grinned brightly, her vibrant eyes lighting up.

We walked slowly back to the castle in silence. I had so many questions, yet I didn't have the courage to ask them. Isabella seemed more eerily beautiful than any vampire I had yet to meet. Unlike Davion and me, she preferred to move at a nearly human pace. Her steps sure and silent; she carried herself like a lady of the court, her head held high, back straight as a board, and hands folded in front of her. I couldn't imagine her as a human.

When we returned to the castle, we found Davion and Ark enjoying a drink in the sitting room. Davion was wearing an old fashioned tux that looked absolutely divine on him. Seeing him made the idea of marriage significantly more real to me. I ran to our room as quickly as I could, bringing me there in the blink of a human eye.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Isabella sitting on the bed. She looked at me with an annoyed expression, like I had kept her waiting for hours.

She got up with a graceful swish of her maroon gown. "Let's get you ready. Remove those ghastly garments." I looked down at my dark washed jeans and rocker t-shirt. Ghastly?

I took off my clothes, feeling a ping of shame rush through me. I never liked changing in front of strangers. Yet another reason gym was my own personal hell. Carefully she helped me slip into my beautiful wedding dress and buttoned the back for me.

I twirled around excitedly, giggling to myself. She heaved a heavy sigh and chuckled lightly at my enthusiasm. She took me by the hand and led me over to the vanity so she could do my hair. She finished in record time. It barely took five minutes. I was about to get up when she strung my mother's necklace around my neck. I touched the key lightly and whispered a little thank you to my mother. I was because of her that I had found him. There weren't words to express how thankful I was.


	4. Newlyweds

Chapter 4: Newlyweds

Chapter 4: Newlyweds

Isabella handed me a bouquet of roses and took me to the thrown room. The door opened and Isabella began to play the wedding march on a magnificent organ. My entire body quivered as I took a step forward. I walked slowly, my eyes intent on my groom who was standing, at the altar, with his mouth agape. I smiled at him and his lips curved up in one corner, forming a sly smirk.

When I reached him, he took my hands and held them tightly. Our eyes locked, sending more excited tremors through my body. Ark read the vows out to us and we repeated them, never once looking away from the other's gaze. "Do you Davion, take this woman to be your wife for all of eternity?" Davion didn't even pause, "I do." Ark's golden eyes moved to me, "And do you Dawn, take this man to be your husband for all eternity?" I looked up into Davion's loving eyes, "I do." Ark heaved a disappointed sigh. Apparently he was hoping I'd leave Davion at the altar. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He mumbled.

As soon as he got the go ahead, Davion pressed me hard against his body and kissed me joyfully.

We each drank about a gallon of blood and bid everyone goodnight, before heading back to our honeymoon suite. Davion wore the biggest grin I'd ever seen as he carried me in his arms into the room. He put me down on the floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him again. Our lips moved against each other's releasing more and more tingling sensations through my body, to the point I felt like I was vibrating.

Davion's hands moved to my back and started undoing the buttons of my wedding gown. I reached up to my hair and yanked off my veil, tossing it to a chair by the vanity. Buttons undone, my dress fell to the floor. Davion took a step back to take in my nakedness. I covered my chest with my arms, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, shyly. He chuckled and began to kiss along my neck. With trembling fingers I began unbuttoning his shirt. His mouth moved along my jaw line until it found my lips again. All his reserve was gone now, I wasn't going to stop him and I didn't need to breathe, he could do what he wanted with me now, without worry. Inwardly, I thanked God that he had turned me. I slipped his shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor next to my dress.

Davion bowed my body against his chest and lowered me onto the bed.

His hands trailed along my body, caressing every square inch of skin. I moaned as he moved with me. Pleasure I never knew existed coursed through my veins. We writhed together in ecstasy, our bodies intertwining. I had flashbacks to the night I gave him my blood the first time. It felt so good, yet it could never compare to the how good I felt at this moment.

My fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed along my collarbone. He was making a purring sound deep in his throat, like before. I laughed at him and he glared playfully at me, and then bit my ear as revenge.

Our lovemaking went on all night. When the sun began to rise I finally had to stop him. "D-Davion, t-the sun is ri-rising." I said between gasps. He stopped and lifted his upper body. "You want to stop?" he asked with a look of disappointment. I shook my head wildly, truthfully I wouldn't mind it if he never stopped, but getting burned to death can really kill the mood. "W-we could move it into the coffin." He chuckled at my words, his sweaty black hair stuck to his forehead.

He quickly withdrew from me and lifted me from the bed. He carried me over to our custom double coffin and laid me inside, and I pulled him in and shut the lid.

It wasn't until the dawn the next day that we finally collapsed from thirst. But, being daylight, we would have to wait until nightfall to feed. I rested my head on Davion's chest and let the death like sleep come over me.

When I awoke, Davion was no longer there. I lifted the lid off the coffin and looked about the room. Our discarded clothes were still piled on the floor, but Davion's suitcase was left open by the closet door. He must have gone down stairs. I got up and threw on my robe. Then got some fresh clothes from my suitcase and headed for the bathroom for a much-needed soak. Hopefully after a hot bath I'd be able to walk straight.

After my bath I pulled on a gray hooded sweater over a black tank top and a pair of jeans. I went down stairs and pulled three packs of medical blood from the fridge. I downed the first two in a minute but Isabella snatched the third away before I could open the pouch. "You're drinking it all wrong. You should drink it slowly; let it sit on your tongue for a few seconds before swallowing. Savor the taste. It will satisfy your hunger more." I did as she said and drank the third packet as slow as my thirst would allow. She was right, I did feel more nourished. I smiled, "Thank you." I mumbled, taking another sip. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she moved to the counter and leaned her side against it, in an almost relaxed position. "How was your night, or should I say nights?" she asked giving me a strange look. I coughed violently, my drink going down the wrong way. "Cough…cough…W-what…the…he-hell…cough." She cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, "You still breathe?" Her lips curved into a knowing smile. "You still have much to learn." She leaned off the counter and floated briskly out of the room, her long black tresses blowing in the breeze her movements created.

My eyes followed her until she disappeared into the dark shadows of the hall. I sighed and finished my breakfast.

Later that night, I paced back and forth in front of our bed. I hadn't seen Davion all night. It wasn't like him to be gone so long from me. Again as if on cue, Davion sauntered through the door, as if I had no reason to worry. He was wearing only a pair of red sweats. His chest, face and hair were dripping in sweat. He noticed my eyes bulge when he entered and his teeth glistened as he smiled.

"Where have you been?" I asked, crossing my arms angrily over my chest. "Isabella didn't tell you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. I shook my head; my glare not able to keep up its coldness when focused on my new husband. "I was sparring with Ark. Sorry, I should have waited till you woke up to leave." I plopped down on the foot of the bed and twirled a curl in my fingers; "It's okay. I was just worried."

He focused his eyes on me and ran a hand through his hair. "You were worried?" My eyes darted away from him in embarrassment. "I-I thought the Helsings had caught you or something." A boyish laughter echoed from his chest as he sat next to me on the bed. His lips caressed my shoulder, neck and cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. If I can kill a creature like Nos and hold my own against the strongest vampire in existence, I think I can handle a few monster obsessed humans." I drew away from him, turning my head to face him; "They've been able to bring you down before." I reminded him, my eyes, I hoped, reflected my disbelief in his confidence. His smile melted and his luminescent eyes began to moved rapidly. "True… but that's only because you distracted me." He chuckled seductively in my ear. I trembled and turned my face to claim his lips. Why was it so impossible to fight with him now?


	5. The Council

Chapter 5: The Council

Chapter 5: The Council

The following afternoon, I awoke alone again. This time however, Davion was kind enough to leave a note, elegantly written in Edwardian script.

**Dawn, don't fret, I haven't left yet. I'm going to take you out on the town tonight, so put on that purple dress of yours I love so much. You know the one. Come to the dining room, we're having breakfast.-Love you, Davion**

I laughed quietly to myself, and laid the thick paper on the beside table. Finally I was going to get out of the house! I skipped to the closet and got out my favorite purple dress. I slipped it on and straightened the skirt so that if fell almost to my knees. It was long sleeved and slim fitting, dark purple with voilet trim around the collar, skirt bottom and sleeve cuffs. I slipped on a pair of heels and raced out the door.

I entered the dining room with a beaming smile on my face. Davion, Ark, and Isabella were sitting quietly in their chairs, as still as statues. The glasses of blood that sat on the table in front of them were untouched. I kissed Davion's cheek lightly, bringing him out of the fog they all seemed to be under. "What's wrong?" I asked, worry staining each word. Davion's eyes refused to lock with mine; he kept them trained on the full glass on the table. "The elder council has called for a meeting. They are going to vote on whether or not you should be aloud to exist." A shiver of fear, of horrified disbelief ran down my spine. Crimson tears welled up in my eyes, "Why?" I croaked, trying to fight the tears. Davion stared at me with remorse in his eyes. "Why is my living such a horrible thing?" I asked both them and myself. I was unable to fight the tears; I ran out of the house, the door slamming shut behind me.

**Davion:**

I watched her run, sobbing, out of the castle. All this drama wasn't good for her weakened psyche. I gritted my teeth together, my entire being wanted to take her in my arms and hold her, to hide her from all the bad things that were coming our way. But that was impossible. Even if we were able to escape the searching and vengeful eyes of both Alexander and Helsing, the council would find us eventually. There was no hiding from their all-seeing eyes.

I started to move towards the door but Ark's disapproving grunt stopped me in my tracks. "Leave her be, Davion. You can't protect her from everything." He said, the hell fire of his eyes freezing over. "I have to go to her. She's my wife, she needs me." I replied, returning a burning glare. I ran from the room before he could chain me to my chair with his telekinesis.

"If he constantly comes to her rescue, she will never learn to stand on her own," whispered Isabella. Ark's eyes tightened as he thought, _if she lives to stand at all._

**Dawn:**

I stood on the little bridge over the fishpond. Golden colored fish swam below in the cool waters. I watched them with tear filled eyes as they seemingly danced with one another. I felt Davion approach and turned my back fully towards him, "Go away, and leave me alone!" I screamed. I felt him stop. Despite myself, I glanced over my shoulder at him.

His forehead was crumpled in worry, his green eyes large and innocent looking. The wind blew his black hair away from his grief-distorted face. His fists were clinched at his sides. "Dawn, please." He whispered. I turned towards me, tears streaming from my eyes. "I thought becoming a vampire would end all my worries. I thought I'd be happy, once I was able to be with you forever. But…it looks like that's …impossible for me. I can't be happy. The wants me to die." His eyes narrowed slightly at the mentioning of death. "Perhaps death _is_ my fate." I clasped my hands over my eyes as another sob escaped my chest and more tears overflowed from my eyes.

I felt Davion's strong arms wrap around me, pulling me to his chest. He buried his face in my hair and I heard him taking deep breaths as he took in my scent for what could be the final time. "You will not die, I promise, I won't let them touch you."

Ark's powerful presence sent a spark through my very core. Both our heads shot up. He was wearing a black hooded cloak, his face hidden in shadow, except for the golden eyes that glowed through the darkness. "The council is waiting." He said ominously. His eyes flashed red for a second and we teleported to an enormous arena type room somewhere in the vampire realm.

All around us, sat other beings dressed in black cloaks like Ask's, hiding their faces in the shadow of their hoods. At the center of the arena floor was a white circle. Ark pointed to it with a bone white finger, "Stand there" he ordered me. Davion's grip on my hand tightened, he was reluctant to let me go. As soon as I was able to pry my hand free I went to the center circle.

I looked around me at the hundreds of elder vampires who would decide my fate. I found Ark seated in a throne straight in front of me. Isabella, wearing a white gown and cloak, stood at his side.

"State your name." Ordered an unfamiliar voice. "Dawn" I replied quickly. Another voice from my right side spoke up, "Is it true you are the daughter of the vampire hunter William van Helsing?" My hands tightened into fists, "Yes" There was a surge of whispering then a older female's voice silenced the rest, "Did you participate in any of his hunts?" she asked. I traced the voice to a smaller cloak sitting at Ark's right hand. The woman's long fingernails were tapping impatiently on the railing in front of her. "I-I did." I confessed. Louder whispering followed my answer. "I disposed of the un-disintegrated bodies; I did none of the actual killing." I added, trying to control the pitch of my voice.

"That's enough for now, the council wishes to question your master." My eyes widened a frenzy of emotions, threatened to tear my mind apart. I hesitantly stepped out of the circle and Davion took my place.

"You have quite the reputation amongst the masters, Davion." Mused a melodic male voice. Davion's muscles flexed. "Turned against you own coven, sought refuge from a witch, you don't wipe the memories of your fledglings, you abandon them as well, leaving them untrained and disoriented, you protect humans, and…you seem to have a weakness for their females." The voice chuckled. Davion's eyes were set upon a hooded figure in the back row, the man's head rested nonchalantly on his knuckles, his elbow propped on the railing. "I personally think we should destroy you as well as this abomination." He waved his hand toward me.

Davion bared his teeth, "It is not _you _who will decide our fate, Aldrich." The man chuckled again, the sound made my teeth hurt. "On the contrary, I am on the council now." Davion's glare intensified, "Ark has the ultimate decision." The man leaned forward, "Yes isn't it convenient that you are friends with the king." Ark jumped to his feet with a snarl, "Silence!" he roared, "Davion will receive no special treatment from me!" Ark turned raging golden towards Davion, "If you wish to keep her alive you will have to teach her to be a vampire. It isn't enough that drinks blood and perform minor tricks." Davion shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Yes sir."

"The council will now make their decision." Ark announced. Davion and I huddled together, bracing for their judgement. There was loud whispering then it stopped and fell silent. Ark stood powerfully among the other seated council members. "The council has decided to spare Dawn's life on a few conditions." We both let out a sigh of relief and then listened intently for the conditions. "One: you must train her in our ways, Dawn must let go of her human habits, Isabella will assist you. Two: You must take care of this whole Helsing mess. The council has agreed to help you when Alexander attacks but you are on your own against the hunters. Three: Dawn must learn to kill humans. We will give her a week to kill three humans, if she doesn't do this, it will be clear to us that she doesn't truly want this life and we will gladly end it for her." Ark's eyes flared, "Are the conditions clear?" I suddenly felt ill. How dare they ask such a thing from me? I had never hunted humans. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Seeing my distress, Davion answered for me. "We understand the conditions. I will see to it that they are met." Ark crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Let her decide whether she can be on of us or not. Do not force her to comply with our conditions just so you will not lose her." Davion nodded and swiftly led me away from the arena and returned home to prepare for my first human hunt.


	6. My First Human Hunt

Chapter 6: My First Human Hunt

Chapter 6: My First Human Hunt

I gazed out the window at the harvest moon overhead. It was so large; it seemed as if I could reach out and touch it. I imagined myself taking the moon into my hand, admiring its beauty until my inhuman strength crushed it within my grasp.

I scowled at the thought. My father had been right all along. Being a vampire was a curse. You destroy everything around you until there's nothing left. There's no such thing as an innocent vampire. I had been foolish to think I could be different. I was about to kill someone for my own sake. There's no greater evil than that.

Davion entered the room wearing a pair of black slacks with a tare on the knee and a black dress shirt. I turned around and looked at him, my fingers fidgeting with the skirt of my black dress, my hunting attire. "It's time" Davion announced, taking my hand. We phased away into the night

As Davion flew with me in his arms, I thought about the change that was about to take place in my life. "Davion, what's it like?" Davion looked down at me, "What is what like?" I bit my lower lip, "feeding off a human." He was silent for a moment but his glowing eyes went dim, this wasn't a topic he'd wanted to bring up. "It's…incredible." "Is it anything like with animals?" Davion's hold on me tightened, "No it's way different. Animals mostly give up once you bite into them, but humans will fight you for every breath. You can feel their hearts beating; feel their lungs fighting the urge to stop. For one brief moment…you feel…alive again." I was shocked by how excited he sounded. He may have been unhappy with me hunting humans but I suspected that he enjoyed it. And despite myself, I began to feel excited too.

We landed on a high building, overlooking a motel. We waited patiently until a young girl came out of room three. She was tall and slender with bleached blonde hair and overly tanned skin the basic Barbie wannabe. She was wearing a man's dress shirt so she'd apparently been fooling around with someone. She stopped at a coke machine and was having trouble getting it to take her crumpled dollar bill. I could hear her cursing under her breath, definitely an American.

"I'll help you with the first one, to show you how it's done." He said darkly. Then stepped off the roof and landed soundlessly on his feet on the ground below. I followed suit but stayed several feet behind him as he approached our young victim.

"Hello" greeted my charming husband. The girl whirled around, her chest heaving in shock. "W-what do you want?" she asked, her voice quivering. "My wife and I" he began his lie, gesturing towards me, "are in a bit of a predicament, you see our car broke down a few miles down the road. Do you mind if we use your phone to call for a tow?" The girl's pale eyes shifted from Davion to me then back again. A strange cunning smile came to her face as she looked into Davion's face. "Sure, I left my cell in my room. Come with me." We followed the girl into room two. Her boyfriend was probably still sleeping in the adjoining room unaware that she just invited death in.

She went to her bedside table, picked up a pink razor phone and handed it to Davion. Davion dialed the numbers while the girl turned around to get her diet coke. With her back turned towards him, Davion pounced. He threw the phone down and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist then tore into her neck with his fangs. The girl tried to scream but Davion's jaws tightened onto her vocal cords making sound impossible. Davion's eyes flickered towards me, their depths as red as the blood that flowed down his throat.

_Finish her_. He ordered without releasing the girl from his hold. I hesitated half a second before seeing the blood trailing down her neck and losing control. I jerked the girl's head back and bit into her neck just below her chin, my teeth severed her vocal cords as they sliced through. I drank slowly, savoring the metallic taste on my tongue as the thick fluid slid down my throat. I could hear the girl's labored breathing and the racing of heart drummed in my head. It felt like my own heart beating, my own labored breathing, and my own blood running through my veins. Just as Davion said, I felt alive again.

I drank and drank but still her heart kept beating. It was taking an amazingly long time for her to die. Davion released her and stepped away, leaving her to me. Without him holding her still, she began to twist in my arms, her manicured nails dug into my skin but I felt no pain. All my senses were screaming at this point. Finally after a good five minutes her heart rate began to slow. I panicked when her heart fluttered in its final beats and released her from my vice-like jaws. The girl lay limp on the floor, her chest heaving as she fought to breathe, blood gurgled from the rips in her throat and spilled out of her mouth. "Kill her," ordered Davion's smooth voice. I shook my head, my eyes never looking away from my prey. My body still wanted to feed, venom dripped from my fangs and pooled in my mouth as I stared at her. However my mind and I would like to think my soul revolted against my killer instincts. "I can't do it." I groaned, a shiver rushed through me beneath his red-eyed gaze.

"Look at her, she's going to die anyway. It won't matter whether you finish her off or not, it's too late for her." I shook my head again, "I can't" I moaned, holding my head in my hands.

The girl started to convulse, her eyes wide and pupils dialted. "Damn it!" he roared, "You released your venom. She's starting to turn!" He pointed towards the girl, "Kill her now!" he yelled, his red eyes blazing with frustration.

I went numb.

"Damn it! Dawn!" He took her throat into his jaws again with wa sickening snap, her head rolled onto the floor.

Davion stood back up, twisting his head from side to side, he cracked his neck. "You're hopeless." He sighed, wiping blood from his face. "I'm sorry." I whispered, my throat tightening. He didn't answer.

He pointed his hand towards the fresh corpse and his shadow slowly flowed towards it with its jaws wide open. It devoured the body in seconds. When it was done there was no evidence at all of the evil deed that had just been committed there.

He picked me up from the floor and few me back to the castle.

That night I sat on our bed and watched him pace in front of me. He reminded me of a caged tiger that I had seen at the zoo when I was little.

"Was this really what you wanted?" he asked in a low growl. "I just wanted to be with you, I never wanted to hurt anybody." I squeaked, my voice nearly gone from hours of sobbing. "You're always whining that the world's out to get you, yet you won't do what you have to, to survive. Why is that?" I thought in silence for a moment, I didn't know the answer to that question.

"They're asking too much of me." I croaked. Davion stopped his pacing and glared at me, "No they're not. I saw the want in your eyes, Dawn you wanted to kill that girl, but your damn morals wouldn't let you." He hissed.

"Forgive me for having a conscience!" I shouted with venom. His eyes narrowed into slits, "You think I don't have a conscience." He implied, shaking his head in disbelief. "Well you certainly didn't look like you felt bad for that girl." I hissed.

The way he was glowering at me, with those crimson eyes, made me feel like I'd just released the tiger from his cage.

"Perhaps this was a mistake." He mused darkly. He waved his hand dismissively towards me and headed for the door, "You have a choice to make." He stalked out the door and slammed it shut behind him.


	7. The Death of My Morals

Ch7: The death of My Morals

Ch7: The Death of My Morals

Davion locked himself in one of the spare bedrooms in the high tower of the castle, refusing to come out even to feed.

I banged my fists against the heavy door, begging him to open it so I could talk to him. But he refused. I slammed both my fists against it in one final assault and finally he spoke, though I wish he hadn't.

"A beast without a conscience should be locked up, for your safety madam Night." He said with charming bitterness. "Go play human and leave me be."

A hiss rushed from my lungs as I hit the door again, "Fine! Stay in there and rot!"

I ran down the stairs and flew out the door, barely noticing the bewildered look on Isabella's face.

I grumbled curses under my breath as I ran. I had been living with Davion long enough to know that once he got into one of his moods he would stay that way until I fixed whatever was angering him. I couldn't take another night alone in our coffin. It was too cold and too lonely without him there to hold me. I needed his warmth, I needed his touch, I needed _him._

Like it or not, I was going to have to forget my morals and kill three innocent people if our marriage was going to continue.

I stopped at the entrance of a dark ally, peering down the dark passage I could see an old homeless man sleeping beneath some newspapers. _No one will miss him. I'll take him in his sleep. _

I glided over to him and gently pierced his skin with my fangs. He didn't struggle and I didn't tear apart his throat like the girl's, I simply drank his life away. He probably didn't even feel it.

The first one had left me wanting, sure it was the action that counted, but I felt the need for a fight, a struggle of unending turmoil.

I set his body ablaze and stamped it out then ran off in search of livelier prey. I soon found it in a young prostitute walking, scantly dressed along the street. I waited inside an ally, watching her intently with my blood colored eyes. Just as she came before the opening, I grabbed her and pulled her inside, stifling her screams with my fangs.

Completely blood drunk, I snatched a gentleman, who was just passing by, into the ally as well and practically ripped him apart. Before I could finish my final kill however, I heard a familiar voice that shook me to my very core.

"Dawn?" said the shocked man's voice. I retracted my fangs and my claws from the man's flesh and looked up into the horrified face of my father.

He had a riffle aimed at me, but he lowered it at the sight of my face. I bolted.

I had forgotten how fast my father could run. I could hear his hard-soled boots hitting the pavement he never seemed to be very far behind despite my inhuman speed.

I dodged him down another alley and leapt onto the roof of a building to my left. I heard him down below me, calling my name frantically. "Dawn! Dawn!"

I leaned over the side and watched him look about himself in search of me then he looked up and our eyes met. His face was as white as a sheet and his once power filled eye had faded somehow. He looked much older than I remembered. I couldn't bare to look at him anymore, I turned and flew off the roof, bounding from roof top to roof top.

**Isabella Confronts Davion:**

Isabella slipped out Ark's arms and pulled on her white silk robes. Tying the sash about her waist she tiptoed quietly out of their bedroom to get something to drink.

As she entered the front room however, she found Dawn crumpled on the floor with her back to the door. She was weeping and trembles surged through her body. She was covered form head to toe in blood. The sweet smell of human blood hit Isabella's nostrils and all became perfectly clear.

She didn't say a word to Dawn but instead headed right up to the room where Davion had barricaded himself. She tapped on the door three times. She could hear Davion's beautiful, hypnotic singing voice through the door. She recognized it as the same song he'd been singing constantly since he locked the door, Dawn's lullaby. It was sung in Latin but being fluent in the language herself she understood the words.

_If only if only the woodpecker sighs,_

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies,_

_The wolf waits below,_

_Hungry and lonely,_

_He cries to the moon,_

_If only, if only_

"Davion open the door." She commanded her voice strong and unshakable. A couple of seconds later, Davion opened the door and allowed her to come in.

He paced around the room, one hand in his pocket and the other running through his dark hair. "Dawn has returned." Informed the vampire queen. Davion picked up a glass from the table by his chair and tilted it to his lips, "Really? Huh, I thought she was gone for good this time."

"And who would blame her, the way you've been treating her the past few days?" Isabella snapped. Davion sat back down in his chair and covered his eyes with his hand, "I needed to be alone for a while so I could prepare myself."

"Prepare yourself for what?"

"For death" he replied matter-of-factly. Isabella's eyes widened.

He leaned his head against the back of the chair, swallowing hard. "I have no intention of living without Dawn. The council will have to execute us both."

Isabella chuckled, "There's no need to fret over that now, your little Dawn has taken matters into her own hands it seems." He looked at her with confusion.

"Dawn is down in the front room, crying her eyes out, completely drenched in human blood."

Davion launched himself out of the room and flew down the stairs to his young wife, his bride of eternity.

He took her into his arms and buried his face in her hair, holding her as tightly as he could without breaking her. "I can't believe it." He sighed. "Dawn, you amaze me!" Dawn's distraught sobs turned into relieved laughter. "I-I couldn't…I couldn't let them…take me from you. Nothing will separate us…ever again." She breathed, her voice quivering. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" he moaned snuggling his face into the curve of Dawn's neck. "I love you." She said, touching his cheek, her voice was so faint he barely heard her. "And I love you, my beautiful Dawn."

Davion took her face in his hands and kissed her with enthusiasm. It had been four whole nights since they'd made love and he was no longer willing to wait another.

He gently picked her up and carried her into a bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Davion sat beside the bathtub, twisting his fingers in Dawn's long curly hair. He could barely keep his hands off of her. It reminded him of the night he returned to her after his long absence. It had taken all his will power not to force himself upon her. It amazed him how little things had changed since then. Sure they had their squabbles and sometimes they couldn't stand to even look at each other, but the way they felt was the same. They still loved each other more than anything in the world and would rather die than be parted.

Dawn scrubbed at her skin, frantically, even though it was not human blood she was trying to scrub away but her own. She had scratched herself badly without noticing.

He snatched her wrist to stop her from hurting herself further and kissed her wound. It healed instantly, whether by her unnatural powers or by Davion's kiss is uncertain. "Stop scrubbing, you're driving yourself mad. The blood is gone." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Dawn let out a heavy sigh and slipped deeper into the warm water. "He saw me." She croaked, tears threatening to bubble to the surface.

"Who?" Davion asked, his brows knitting together in concern. Dawn leaned her head on Davion's arm, taking his large hand in her small ones. "My father. He's come to Italy. He caught me feeding." Davion squeezed Dawn's hand, "I'm sorry, I know that must have been hard for you." Dawn closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against the skin of his arm, searching for comfort.

"Get in the tub with me." She pleaded looking into his eyes. She looked so very weak, weaker than she had ever appeared before even though she had just had three humans and should have been more powerful than ever. Seeing her father tonight had damaged her psyche badly.

She reached out to him with shaking arms and grabbed at his shirt, "Please, my love, I'm so cold! So very cold!" Davion really didn't need that much encouragement. He quickly tore off his shirt and pants, then climbed into the tub with her.

He held her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her and her head resting against his chest. Her skin felt like ice, even colder than what is normal for vamps. His poor little vampiress; she had destroyed her morals for him tonight.

His luminescent green eyes drifted away from Dawn's sleeping face to the key that hung around a chain at her breast. He carefully took hold of it and traced his thumb over it. _This tiny peace of metal brought you to me and like a fool I pushed you away when you needed me most. I promise you love, I will never let anyone part us; one shall not live without the other that's another promise I intend to keep._


	8. The Vampire Chronicles

Chapter 8: The Vampire Chronicles

Chapter 8: The Vampire Chronicles

I shifted comfortably in Davion's arms. I opened my eyes and stared at his sleeping face. In his sleep, he appeared even more angelic. His hair was tousled and I could see that the fresh scratches on his back, from my fingernails, had healed nicely.

I curled into his body and kissed his cheek. Not wanting to wake him, I slipped carefully out of the bed and dressed, then tip-toed out of the door.

When I walked into the kitchen I found Isabella and Ark locked in an intimate embrace. He was pressing her so hard against him as they kissed I was afraid he would brake her in half.

I cleared my throat to acknowledge my presence. At the sound the two separated. Ark's eyes moved about the room frantically as if he had been caught breaking the law or something. Isabella rubbed at her arm, with a look of embarrassment on her face. "I'm…going to…er…outside." The king stuttered his normally unshakable pride in ruins from getting caught kissing his wife. He certainly was a strange one. Isabella nodded and patted his back as he walked away.

Her violet eyes followed him as he left and she heaved a heavy sigh that sounded to me like disappointment. I had obviously come at a bad time.

"Sorry" I whispered, giving her an apologetic look. She glared at me. "Drink your breakfast and meet me in the library. Your lessons begin today." She left the room and I continued to drink until Davion's arms wrapped around my waist. I set the glass on the counter and twisted in my husband's embrace so that we were eye to eye. I kissed him and he playfully rubbed my backside. We both laughed between locked lips.

Um…after that, I went to begin my vampire lessons. As I entered, Isabella sat a heavy book on top of an enormous pile she was making on a desk. "Hello Dawn, take a seat." I went to the desk and sat down, it was going to be a long night.

"I need you to read all of these. Most of them were written by humans but they hold some valuable information." She handed me one from the top of the pile, "Here, start with _Nosferatu_." She glided to a far bookcase whose books were all bound in the same red covers with a golden dragon encrusted on their spines. "When you are done with those, you will move on to the Vampire Chronicles. Each of the elders on the council is required to keep a personal journal of significant events in their lives. This one…" she began, taking the largest book from the shelf, "is Ark's." She placed it on the table with the rest of the texts. "I'll come back in two hours to see how you're doing."

I read the first couple of pages of _Nosferatu_, but my eyes kept wandering to Ark's Chronicle. The suspense was killing me. I had to know his story. I put the other book aside and began to read the vampire king's story.

Ark was born in 375 bc to the general of the Roman army. His human name was Arkadius. After his father died, he took his place as general. He had a beautiful wife named Cassia and two sons, five year old Lucius and Amandus who was two. They lived in villa upon a hill just outside the city of Rome. It was a happy life. Ark wouldn't have traded it for anything.

Then Ark received word of a Persian army marching towards Rome. As general, he led his army to meet them. But unbeknownst to him, the Persians had brought with them ungodly creatures from the east that fed off human blood. During the battle, Ark was bitten over fifty times but he ignored the pain and they were able to fend off the Persians. He trudged home that day in a daze, with only the thought of Cassia's warm embrace to lead him home. As soon as he reached the door of his house, he collapsed. He turned that night and by morning, Cassia and his two little sons were dead. They had been his first meal of immortality. He didn't write much detail after that, just that he moved on through Greece, leaving death in his wake. There was one entry that he wrote in extreme subtlety: _I met the Vampire King and felt fear for the first time in centuries. A forest of bodies surrounded his palace and his very presence was announced by the howling of wolves. _ It went on to say that the previous king foresaw his own death and named Ark his successor. After that the pages were blank until this passage: _I saved a human girl tonight. A drunken soldier was pursuing her as she walked home from her regular visit to the cathedral. I didn't even pause to think about the consequences before leaping to her rescue. The poor little creature thought I was an angel sent by god to protect her. Such faith is rare in today's world._ There was no more after that, I knew there was more to it, but that was all he had written. What a disappointment!

"Find something interesting?" I jumped at the sound of Davion's voice. He was right behind me, his lips only inches from my ear. I hadn't even heard him come in. "I was…um… reading Ark's chronicle. He hasn't written much in two thousand years." Davion chuckled, taking the book from my hands. "He doesn't like to dwell on the past." He said, his smile fading as he flipped through the pages. He stopped on a page near the back. "You missed a passage." He handed it back to me and read over my shoulder.

_Over the past several years, I have been carefully observing a vampire by the name of Davion. He was born from the bloodline of a True Vampire named Nos but has broken away from his coven for reasons that are unknown to me. There is something painfully disturbing about him. He kills yet feels remorse, an emotion that I myself lost long ago. Just a week ago I watched him kill a young woman who was concealing her infant child in a tattered blanket. When he saw the child, I heard him gasp in horror. He took the woman's body and buried her then delivered the baby to an orphanage where it would be cared for. I followed him to Night Manor where he lives with the human family. He even watches after the children while the widower father attends to his business. He laughs and plays with them as if he were a normal human man, as if he did not thirst for their blood. He is especially fond of the girl, who he calls his "Little Evy". He treats the child like royalty. He didn't even get angry when the girl chopped off his long hair as he slept in the parlor. Inside the house he is as tame as a pet dog, but outside is a different matter entirely. For outside, away from the Night children, he shows his true nature; the side of him that craves human blood and death, the monster known as the vampire. Tonight he has broken a very important rule. He has killed on my land and for that he must die._

"As you can see, he failed. Oh he could have if wanted to but instead he took me in as his ward. He taught me take control of the monster rather than let him take control of me. I still have much to learn from him, that's for sure." Davion smiled, as he traced his finger over the golden dragon, "If it weren't for him I would probably would have died a long time ago." I placed my hand over his and looked into the green eyes I had fallen in love with. "Then I am indebted to him, I don't know what would have happened to me if I'd never met you." A fanged grin spread across his face, "You probably would have offed yourself." I punched him in the gut, and as he crumpled, laughing like a hyena to the floor, he pulled me down with him. We were both laughing hysterically, when Isabella entered the room. I can't imagine what went through her mind when she saw Davion lying on the floor with me on top of him, giggling like a schoolgirl, but she quickly spun around and left the room.


	9. Ian's Back!

Ian's Back

Ian's Back!! 

**Hotel in Western Rome:**

Maria gripped her swollen belly as she stared at the crumpled features of William's face. They had tracked Davion here to Italy but they had lost his trail and were having difficulty finding it again. Being so close to her due date, William would not allow her to go hunting with him. Three days ago, he had gone out on a hunt, and returned in a near catatonic state. He had been sitting in the same chair by the window ever since he returned. At first he mumbled incoherently about Dawn being alive. But now he was completely silent. The only movement he made was the to blink his eye.

There was a knock on the door; "Come in." said Maria. The door opened and Ian Harker entered the hotel room. He was wearing a gray business suit with a blue tie and his blonde hair was brushed away from his face. Matthew Harker had suffered a fatal heart attack only months before and Ian had taken over his weapons manufacturing company. The very one that supplied the Helsings with their slayer gear. "I was told you had an emergency?" he prodded for information. "William thinks he saw Dawn the other night." She said turning towards him and rubbing her belly. "What!" Ian's fists clinched at his side, "That's crazy! Dawn's dead!" Maria took a deep breath. She was beginning to feel the first of many labor pains. "I don't think so. That body we buried didn't smell like her. I have always suspected that she was still among us." Ian's green eyes narrowed. "Why did you say it like that?" he asked, hoping with every fiber of his being that Dawn was alive; that she was…human.

Maria's golden eyes drifted to floor, she didn't like the look on Ian's face, so much like her husband's. "William said that he saw her feeding off a man in an alleyway. She's been turned, Ian."

Ian's legs buckled beneath him and he dropped onto his knees. If he were a weaker man he would have cried but his hatred for the bloodsuckers was too great. The heat of it turned his tears to vapors before they could fall.

**Dawn:**

Davion and I returned home after a good hunt. Our bellies were filled and we were somewhat giddy still from the feeding. We entered the castle and snuggled by the fire. The flames' light danced across the surface of Davion's eyes. I stared into them, with my chin resting on his chest. "I love you" I whispered. He kept staring into the flames while his lips curved into a smile. "I know. You tell me everyday. I love you too." I gave him a peck on the cheek and snuggled into this side. Life was good, er, well…afterlife was good.

"There you are!" boomed Ark from the staircase. I shot strait up on the couch. Davion jumped to his feet and strode quickly to the king. "What is it?" he asked. Ark had a very intense look on his divine face. "There's been a massacre in Rome." His smoldering eyes flittered towards me for a second. "How many vampires were involved?" asked Davion. "The vampires were the victims this time. All killed by a single human." Davion took a startled step back, "What? Who?" He stuttered, beside himself in shock. "I'll explain on the way. Come along, I need your help to do some damage control." Davion nodded. The two men started for the door. "Can I come?" I asked, bouncing to my feet. I was so tired of this castle. I needed to get out. I'd take any excuse I could get. "No Dawn, the Helsings were involved. I think it would be unwise for you to go there." My legs suddenly felt weak and I sat back down on the couch. What in the world had happened?

"Are you alright?" Davion asked, with a very worried expression on his face. "I'm okay. Go ahead, I'll be here when you get back." His brows pulled together slightly. He knew I was lying. "Really, I'm fine. Go." Reluctantly, Davion left with Ark, leaving me to my own troubling thoughts. Somehow a part of me knew exactly who had killed all those vampires. It was the man in whom prejudicial hatred burned strongest.

**Davion:**

Ark and I entered the safe house and nearly gagged at the sight that met our eyes. Everyone inside was dead. The vampires' ashes dusted the floor and furniture. But the killer did not stop with the vampires. He had even killed the humans that came here. They were left lying on the floor, their blood seeping from the bullet holes that riddled their bodies and forming puddles around them to create some kind of grotesque piece of artwork.

"This can't be the work of Helsing. They don't kill humans." I said shaking my head in disgusted disbelief. Ark bent down to examine a bullet fragment. "One of them does." He handed it to me. The Helsing crest was engraved in its side and judging by the burning sensation in my fingertips, it was made of silver. "This is complete madness." I breathed, the bullet hit the floor boards with a tinkling sound. "No Helsing would leave the bodies like this. They would have disposed of them."

Ark straitened and looked about the room, "Do you hear that?" I listened carefully and the sound of whimpering came to my ears. Ark and I walked towards the back room where the private rooms were. We followed the sound into the fourth room. There we found a young girl with blonde, curly hair and sky blue eyes huddled in the corner. Ark went to see if she was okay but I stayed where I was. I was too shocked, too horrified to move. This girl, the only human left alive, looked a lot like Dawn.

The girl had vampire blood all over her. She was cradling her head in her hands and trembling uncontrollably. Ark shot me a questioning look over his shoulder, "Don't just stand there, get her a blanket." I rushed to the closet and gave them the blanket I found. Ark carefully wrapped it around the girl's shoulders.

"What happened here?" he asked her, in a calm voice. "Midus…he…he killed my Midus." She blubbered. "Who did?" I asked kneeling to her level. "I-I don't know." She stuttered through sobs. "Do you remember what he looked like?" She ran her fingers through her hair and swallowed hard. "He had…blonde hair and deep green eyes. He was tall and he…um..he drove a silver Ferrari. I noticed him get out of it when I arrived a few hours ago." I gritted my teeth in anger. Ian, it was always Ian. I should have killed the insolent whelp when I had the chance.

I got to my feet and paced around the room, fuming. In the background I could hear Ark talking to the girl.

"What's your name?" asked Ark

"Crystal" she replied.

"Did you love Midus?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to be with him again?"

"Yes"

"Close your eyes then, Crystal, and I will send you to him."

"Thank you" she breathed, angling her head to the side and offering him her slender neck.

I heard Ark snarl as he sliced his teeth through her tender flesh. She gave a few whimpers but within a few short seconds she went silent. She was dead in under a minute. After that, we went about the safe house, cleaning up Ian's mess. We burned all the human bodies then cleared out for the owner to clean up the place so he could open it back up for business.

**Dawn:**

I was already in our coffin by the time Davion and Ark returned. Davion opened the lid of the coffin and climbed in beside me, waking me up in the process. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He stared at me for a long time and I knew that my hunch had been right. Ian was in Rome and he was pissed. My father must have told him he saw me. Now even more people were dead because of me, great just what I needed, more guilt.

**Ian:**

I parked the Ferrari in the hospital parking lot. Maria had gone into labor and by now the baby had probably already been born. I cut the engine and looked over at the gun lying in the passenger seat. Twenty-seven people! I'd just murdered twenty-seven human beings. When did my hatred for vampires turn me into a killer? I suppose it must have been when I heard that Dawn was one of them now. My poor, beautiful Dawn; I couldn't bare to think about what had become of her. I actually wished she were dead, at least I could live with that. At least then I'd know that she wasn't with _him_.


	10. Acceptance

Acceptance

Acceptance

"Dawn! You'll never believe what just happened!" cried Davion as he burst through the door. He wore a big grin and his green eyes were wide with joy. "What is it?" I asked, giggling at his happiness. He slammed a note on the desk in front of me. "You've been accepted by the council!" He announced and kissed my forehead. I couldn't believe my ears. I snatched the note up from the desk and read the elegant hand.

_Mrs. Night,_

_It is our pleasure to inform you that we, the elder vampire council, have accepted you as a member of our kind. You have shown us that you are indeed capable of letting go of your humanity. We see great things in your future and hope that you will forgive us for putting you through such an ordeal. You must understand that we felt it was necessary to bring you to the reality of your transformation. Take care of Davion for us. May the future bring you happiness in your eternal life together._

_With warmest regards,_

_The Elder Council_

"Oh my god" I breathed, the note trembled in my hand. "That's not all. The council wishes to hold a celebration in your honor, here at the castle tomorrow night. The entire council and other high ranking vampires from all across the world will be there." I blinked stupidly, still staring at the paper in my hand.

As it dawned on me, I leapt to my feet, the chair I was sitting it went crashing to the floor. "I have nothing to wear!" I whined, and barreled out the library. I could hear Davion's laughter even as I ran down the hall.

Deciding that I didn't have anything worthy enough to be worn at the council's party, I asked Isabella to take me to the dress shop again.

I looked about the store at the many beautiful dresses. You could tell they were all sewn by hand because the love and care put into them showed in their quality. Little Teresa followed me like a puppy dog as I walked around. It would be annoying if it wasn't so cute.

I found a beautiful black lace dress with a white sash around the waist. I tried it on and found it to be a perfect fit. It hugs my body in all the right places and swirls elegantly around my feet. I buy it then Isabella and I hit a jewelry store before heading home.

The following night, Davion and I woke up as soon as the sun was over the horizon. We got dressed, me in my beautiful new gown and he in a marvelous suit and black cape with red inner lining. I pulled up my curls and added the black jeweled necklace and dangly earrings I bought the night before. I gazed at my inhuman beauty in the polished silver mirror. It still amazed me to see how much Davion's venom had really changed me. I would never have been able to pull off such elegant clothing before I was turned. Sometimes I wondered if the woman I saw in my reflection was really me at all.

Davion wrapped his arms around me, from behind, and kissed the place where his fangs had pierced my flesh nearly a year ago. "You look gorgeous." He whispered, smiling at me in the mirror. "Only because of you. If I were still human I would look horrible in this dress." I chuckled bitterly. He gently turned me around and pulled my chin up with his fingertips. My luminescent blue eyes met his green ones and locked together, "You were always gorgeous. The venom only enhanced what was already there." I smiled at his sweet words. He always knew what to say, no matter what the circumstances. "I still miss the blushing, though." He admitted with a smirk. I chuckled with him and stretched up to kiss his lips.

Once we were ready, we headed down to the party. I had never seen more elegantly beautiful people in all my life. Well, except for the true vampires, they were pretty ugly and looked downright stupid in formal attire. Davion and I walked hand in hand to the table where blood was being served like punch at the prom. I laughed inwardly at that mental image. Ark came to stand in front of the fireplace, the flames writhed behind him and illuminated his pale skin giving him a golden complexion. For a second I caught a glimpse of what he might have looked like as a human all those years ago.

He raised his glass and smiled brightly, his teeth glisten in the firelight. "A toast to the newest member of the royal coven, Mrs. Dawn N…" he was interrupted when the massive doors flew open. Maria was standing in the doorway, soaking wet from the thunderstorm outside. Lightning flashed behind her, lighting up her hysterical features. I had never seen her so disheveled. "Maria!" I gasped in disbelief. The vampires around me all hissed as the smell of Maria's werewolf blood hit their nostrils. "Kill the insolent beast!" snarled a red haired woman at my right. "No! Don't hurt her! She's my step mother!" I said and ran towards her.

Maria collapsed in my arms and for the first time I noticed the tiny baby she clutched tightly in her arms. I carried them both to our bedroom in my arms. Then carefully laid her on the bed. I wrapped my little brother in a dry blanket and bounced him around in my arms. He was very warm and was fussing quite a bit. The poor thing must have gotten sick. He still had the remnants of his umbilical cord on his navel so I knew he was only a few days old. He didn't need to be out in such weather, Maria must have had a good reason to come here.

Maria blinked awake and shot abruptly up in bed. "Nicholas!" she shouted, searching the room for her son. "It's alright. I've got him." I whispered, the baby had finally fallen asleep in my arms. Normally I'm sure my cold touch would have made him cry, but at the moment they soothed the burning of his fever.

"Give him to me!" she cried, her eyes wide with the horror of seeing her baby in my arms. I sighed and handed the baby to her. She snatched him away and I felt a stabbing pain shoot through my still heart. "He has a terrible fever. You shouldn't have taken him out in the storm." She looked up at me with wide golden eyes. Dark circles were formed beneath them and her short dark hair was messy and knotted. "I-I had to find you. I need your help." I knew something was wrong, I could hear her racing heart beats in my head. She had never been this upset. She was always so strong. It was heard to see her in such a weakened state. "What happened?" I asked, sitting down at the edge of the bed. She began to open her mouth to speak but shut it closed again when Davion appeared in the doorway behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at his troubled expression. His eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth was set in a thin line. I turned back to Maria and smiled reassuringly, "It's okay, Maria. My husband has no intention of harming you or Nicholas." She gave me a flabbergasted look, "husband? He turned you into a monster and you married him?" She asked in a disgusted tone. "He didn't kidnap me that night, Maria. His enemies did. They hurt me and I nearly died. Turning me was the only way he could save me." She nodded but I could tell she didn't like my explanation. "If he loved you he should have let you die." She hissed, looking down at Nicholas' sleeping face. Another wave of pain hit me and I heard Davion grunt as the pain of her words hit him as well. "Why are you here Maria? And it better damn well be good!" I snarled, my eyebrows angling in anger.

"Your father's been taken." My eyes widened in shock. "Do you know who did it?" asked Davion, stalking into the room. Maria gripped her baby tighter, "I saw him. It was a vampire. But he was…different somehow. His eyes were as black as pitch, no white at all, and he was stronger than any we faced before, he snapped William's leg like it were a toothpick. We lost ten men, trying to bring him down. We must have fired a hundred silver bullets and stakes at him and it didn't phase him in the slightest. He's unstoppable, a true immortal!" I shook my head, "Nothing's immortal." I got up and turned towards Davion. "It's Alexander. I know it is. He's finally making his move."


	11. Davion's Bloodline

Davion's Bloodline

Davion's Bloodline

"Dawn, the council would like to have a word with you, immediately." Bellowed King Ark, his eyes narrowing with anger. The jig was up. "I'll be there in a moment." I replied. Ark left the room, his cape twirled behind him with his haste.

I looked back at Maria who sat quietly rocking her whimpering son in her arms. "I'm sorry I can't help you." I said, my stomach doing flips as the words rolled off my tongue. Her face crumpled in sorrow, "Why not?" she asked in a pleading tone that seemed incredibly out of place. "The elder council wanted me to give up my humanity. I have not. And now they know because I spared you." I turned towards Davion who stood like a statue by the door. "The council will kill me now. I can't help anyone." I walked quickly over to Davion and he took me in his arms and held me so tightly I felt like I was fused to him. I liked that feeling.

"Davion I'm so sorry." I moaned. Red tears began falling from my eyes and stained his shirt. "Shhh, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright." He whispered, holding me even tighter. I think he said that more to convince himself than me. "I won't let them harm you. I'll kill them all if they try." He hissed, his tear-choked voice taking on a sharp viscous edge. I bit my lip as a sob racked my insides, "Don't do that. It'll only bring you more heart ache." I begged. He took my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes, "Then I shall die with you." I pushed away, shaking my head from sided to side, trying desperately to make the words that he'd just said vanish from my thoughts. "No! No, you can't do that!" I shouted. His green eyes burned with intensity that would rival that of the fires of hell. "I can and I most certainly will. If they kill you they will have to kill me as well. Eternal life has no meaning without you." "Oh Davion!" I sobbed and collapsed onto my knees. Davion knelt beside me and took me in his arms again. He kissed my tears away then kissed my lips. Our last kiss. It was soft and lingering and tasted of tears. I opened my eyes as his lips moved against mine and saw a trail of red run down his cheek. My poor Davion, he loved me so much he'd die with me rather than go on without me.

I pulled away, he opened his eyes and they locked with mine. Their green fire had dulled with sorrow and as painful as it was, I knew I'd never see them burn with passion again.

We stood up and he took my hand. As we left the room to face our fate, I turned back to bid Maria farewell. "Goodbye, Maria, go while you still can."

Davion and I walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Our heads were held high as we made our way to our executioner. Every vampire in the room was glaring at me, especially Ark, whose glare could possibly make a human drop dead. "You have disappointed us, Dawn." Said Ark, speaking for the council. Davion and I stood together in the middle of the crowd of angry vampires. "You have made a mockery of us!" Spat a golden haired woman. "I never meant to." I replied, "I-I just wanted to be left to live in peace with Davion, to be left alone, but you all wouldn't have that! Is it truly necessary for vampires to lose their humanity? Is it?" I asked, looking wildly about the room. Everyone was silent. "And if so, is it ever really gone. Or do you simply push it into the back of your mind to make yourselves feel better?!" I locked eyes with Ark; "Our humanity is the only thing that sets us apart from animals. Take that away and we're nothing more than bats in human skin." I took a deep breath, allowing my eyes to burrow holes into Ark's soul. "I'm tired of trying to please you people and being something I'm not. Kill me if you want, I don't care anymore." I knelt down before Ark and waited for him to cut my head off. I heard him take his sword from its sheath.

"If you kill her, you'll have to kill me too!" spat Davion, kneeling beside me. I took his hand and squeezed it tightly, preparing for death. There was a long pause then we heard Ark re-sheath his sword. We both looked up at Ark with questioning looks. "I can't kill you Davion, you're the heir to the throne." Davion's jaw dropped, "What!" we shouted in unison.

"You are the direct descendant of the last vampire king, Vlad Dracule." My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of head. "You mean Vlad the Impaler!" Ark nodded slowly. I looked over at Davion, he was so shocked he was shaking. Now that I thought about it, Davion looked a lot like Vlad Dracule's portrait that I saw frequently in the old texts. "This c-can't be." He stuttered, sounding like he was out of breath.

"As you know it's possible for a human woman and a vampire to have a child together. The child shows no signs of vampirism while he's alive but once he dies he becomes one of us and so does everyone else in that bloodline. One of Vlad's consorts was with child at the time of his death; she escaped the palace and later gave birth to a baby girl. That baby was your great grandmother on your father's side." Ark explained. Davion's green eyes shifted in thought, "B-but what about my family, my sister and her children?" He asked, his hands clutching into fists. "All became vampires and destroyed within the first few years of their immortality." He paused, his golden eyes catching fire again. "Your father however…is still very much alive."

The room filled with silence as Davion's muscles began to vibrate beneath his clothes, his eyes turned dark red and his hair lifted and danced around his head as if from a strong wind. The aura of his shadow began to appear around him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" he snapped, his fangs sticking out like daggers from his mouth. "Some things you must figure out on your own, Davion." Ark replied in a father's condescending tone. "Now calm down. You'll be able to let out your anger soon enough. War is at hand."

Davion breathed slowly, his fangs retreated and his body and shadow relaxed. However his eyes remained the color of dried blood. I threw my arms around him in an attempt to console him but he pushed me away. It hurt a little but I understood he needed time.

I looked up at Ark who's face was still and expressionless. "Are you going to spare me?" I asked. "For his sake, yes." He replied.

Suddenly, the room erupted with the vampires' hissing. I whirled around to see Maria and the baby walk slowly into the room. "Maria, do you know where Alexander took Helsing?" Ark asked, almost politely. "You're going to help us?" asked my very confused werewolf stepmother. Ark nodded, "Understand that we are not fighting to save your husband but because Alexander is too dangerous to be left alive. He has to be destroyed before our existence becomes common knowledge." Maria nodded in understanding. "There is an abandoned building in southern Rome. He's hiding there with his new coven."

Ark looked around the room, "Everyone who wishes to fight come with me, the rest may go." He looked back at Maria; "You stay here with your baby. He needs you." Davion stood up and walked through the massive door, knocking it open without even touching it. He turned his head from side to side, making a cracking sound and rolled his shoulders powerfully. "Let's go kick some ass!"


	12. It's All Coming Undone

It's All Coming Undone

It's All Coming Undone

What a sight it was, to see a swarm of vampires in flight over the sleeping city of Rome. Ark led the way with Davion and I flanking him on both sides and Isabella and the rest right behind us. All in all there were at least fifty vampires with us, most of them elders. These were the elite of vampire society, not newborns like Alexander's crew. We may still be out numbered but the odds had turned in our favor.

As we descended upon the old abandoned building that Maria had described, Alexander's mindless followers began seeping from the shattered windows, crawling over the building like insects.

Everyone stopped in mid-flight, hovering over the building. I looked around at the all the vampires that surrounded me. "Attack." ordered Ark in a whisper and at once every vampire in our swarm's eyes turned blood red. We rushed forward into the enemy. They screeched and slashed at me, I leapt at them and ripped them apart with my claws. Davion was making quick work of them, using his shadow as a defense, he was able to plow right threw them without receiving as much as a scratch. He had that old psychotic expression that I hadn't seen in quite a while. He was laughing hysterically as he cut through bodies, his fangs jutted out of his mouth like daggers in his excitement. He ran up beside me and came abruptly to a halt. "Go find Helsing. We can handle these clowns." He said, his red eyes widening with anticipation.

"Right." I said, nodding and bolted through a broken widow. The room I landed in was surprisingly empty. I walked quickly through the building, following the scent of my father's blood. Then came the vampire whores. Five women, dressed in hooker clothing approached me. The taller of them, a black woman with cat-like eyes seemed to be the leader of the "pack." "Well would you look at this." Purred the leader, circling me. The five looked me over, touching my face and running their fingers through my hair. "We should take her to the master." Said a small blonde. "Yes, he is in need of a new play thing." Said a brunette. The black woman snarled at them, "Master Alexander has enough women!" She gave me an evil smirk, "I say we kill her." The five women lunged at me and drove their fangs into my flesh. I flung them off of me and started to run. I came to a spiral staircase and jumped over the railing to the ground below. I landed as neatly as a cat and took off again.

Down, down I plunged into the bowels of the decrepit building until I came to a large metal door in the basement. I punched straight through it and ripped it off its hinges.

Leaning against a far wall, wearing torn clothing and surrounded by puddles of blood, was my father.

"Dad!" I gasped and ran to his side. He seemed to be sleeping so I reached out to wake him. He shoved me away. "Get away from me demon." He snarled. He looked up me with his one tired eye. "Leave me alone." I took a deep breath to hold back the tears that pricked the surface of my eyes, "Dad, we're here to rescue you." He gave me a sickened look, "Do not call me that. You are not my daughter, you are not my Dawn."

"Like it or not, I _am_. If I had really become a monster, I wouldn't be bothering with you right now. Now come on." He reluctantly allowed me to help him up, supporting him with one arm since both his legs were broken. I carried him up to the first floor where the battle was waging. Our team seemed to have taken the lead until Alexander showed up.

"Where is she!" he roared, his eyes black as pitch. "Your fight is with me, Alexander." Said Davion, coming to the front lines. His black aura danced around him like flames. Alexander bared his teeth and a snarl ripped through his broad chest, "It's Dawn I want! She's the one who killed Scarlet!"

I set my father down behind an overturned chair then walked out to the fight. "You want to fight me Alexander?" I asked with a smirk, "You got it." I took my stance and withdrew my claws. "What are you doing? Get out of here." Whispered Davion. I gave him a stern look, I could feel the intensity of the blue flames of my eyes as they locked with his, "This is _my _fight."

"Aww how touching." Mocked Alexander. "Tell you what, I'll kill both of you. Sound fair?" Davion and I hissed our agreement to the two on one battle. A sinister grin twisted Alexander's lips. He rushed at us and knocked us both to the floor with a close line. Davion kicked him off of us and sprang at him, his hair dancing wildly around him in his black aura. Alexander and Davion's fists blurred in a flurry of punches. Alexander was able to land a good blow and Davion went flying across the room. I skirted around him and tried to jump on Alexander's back. He turned around just as I leapt into the air and caught me. "Do you honestly think a new blood like you can beat me?" he chuckled wickedly, squeezing me in his massive arms. It felt like my spine was about to snap in half. I screamed in agony, trying to pry myself from his hold.

I could feel his power in my bones. And it wasn't Alexander's. I opened my eyes and smiled. "What are you smiling at? You can't beat me." Hissed Alexander, his black eyes narrowing in confusion. "No, but _they_ sure as hell will." Alexander turned around and a low growl erupted from his chest. Davion and Ark were walking towards us, both now completely engulfed in black flames, their bat wings outstretched and claws ready.


	13. Farewell

Farewell

Farewell

Glass shattered around us and shards of glass were sent flying through the air, falling on us like snow. The Helsing Organization had arrived to help us out it seemed at first, but I soon realized that they were here to kill all of the vampires and not just Alexander's crew. A few of them came at Davion, waving their guns at us. I jumped in front of them, shielding Davion with my own body. "Keep away!" I snarled, slashing their guns in half. They yelped and ran away.

Davion and Alexander rushed at the hulking crazed vampire, Alexander. They bit into his cold flesh. Alexander simply flung them off. "Is that the best the king and prince of the vampires can do? You're all pathetic." Alexander bellowed. While his attention was on the guys, I kicked him in the back of the head. He whipped around with a snarl and slapped me across the face, so hard I flew across the room and crashed into a pillar.

I heard Davion roar in rage as he ran at Alexander again and again, sending his shadow to rip at him in waves. The demon bat's red eyes widened in delight as it anticipated the blood it would soon taste. But whenever the shadow's jaws came down on Alexander's flesh, nothing would happen. The bat's sharp teeth were unable to break his stone-like skin. Ark was having a similar problem with his sword.

Alexander pummeled us. He was now far stronger than even the oldest vampire. Our claws, our fangs, nor our weapons could pierce his skin. How the hell were we supposed to kill him?

Ark leeched onto his side and tried in vain to bite onto his muscled neck. Alexander easily ripped him off and threw him into the old dining room. He landed on the wooden table and smashed it to splinters. Ark didn't get back up. In a rage, Davion rammed into his body. Alexander didn't even flinch. He punched Davion in the gut and picking him up by the collar, he threw him. Davion landed on his feet.

"Come on Davion! Oh mighty prince of darkness! Show me the power you used to kill Nos! Show me your true potential!" roared Alexander. He speared Davion through several pillars. Alexander pulled himself from the ruble, completely unscathed. Davion however was a different story. He was broken and battered. Black blood oozed from his wounds and his green eyes, which usually burned with the intensity of a thousand suns, were clouded over.

"Davion!" I screamed, running towards him. Alexander snatched me up before I could reach my injured husband. He wrapped his massive arms around my waist, pinning my arms at my sides and preventing me from escaping. "Let go of me meat head!" I screamed, writhing in his arms. One of his hands grabbed my face and roughly turned it towards his. His long tongue slipped from his mouth and licked the side of my face. I grunted in disgust.

His hand moved from my face and began to poke and prod my body, while his other arm kept me securely locked against his chest. "Stop it! Stop!" I screamed. I hissed, whipping my head from side to side as I searched for a piece of flesh to bite into. "You have quite the woman here, Davi." Said Alexander mockingly, his hand groping my breasts. "I think I just might keep her for myself after I kill you."

"Get your hands off of her!" Davion snarled, his fist plowed into Alexander's jaw with enough force to nock him on his ass. He let go of me as he fell and I flew into Davion's arms. "Are you okay?" I asked him, stroking his face. "I'm fine. Are you alright?" he asked, brushing a curl behind my ear. "I'm going to have to scrub myself extra hard tonight but I think I'm going to be okay." He chuckled with a smirk and kissed me affectionately. It was then that I noticed that his eyes were completely red. Even his pupils were crimson.

Ark appeared beside us. Human blood trickled down his chin, indicting he'd just fed on one of my father's men. "How are we supposed to kill him if we can't even hurt him?" Davion asked Ark, holding me close to his side. "He may be powerful but he still can't withstand sunlight. Dawn will be here in an hour. Hold him off until then. I've got a plan." Ark replied. Davion nodded and began walking towards Alexander, who was picking himself off the floor. "I seem to have struck a nerve. You always did have a weakness for women. Scarlet told me a lot about you. She said you were more of a lover than a fighter, seems she was right. You suck at the fighting thing. To think, Nos wanted you to lead his armies." A wicked laugh reverberated in his chest.

"You want to see my real power?" Davion asked in a calm tone. Alexander's black eyes widened psychotically. "Yes! Yes! Show me!" he raved. All of this power he'd obtained had obviously driven him over the deep end.

The two vampires rushed at each other and Davion dug his clawed fist into Alexander's stomach. He'd broken through Alexander's skin! Alexander groaned in agony, his body slumping over Davion's arm. Davion pulled his fist free. It dripped with black blood at his side. Alexander began to laugh. He righted himself and grinned down at Davion. "Now this is getting interesting. I should have felt up your girl a while ago." He chuckled. Davion snarled and rammed his fist through the hole he created with the first punch several times. Black blood pooled around them as they fought.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Ark as we watched the battle. "I'm going to destroy this building once the sun rises. Without anywhere to hide, all of the vampires here will be reduced to ash." My eyes widened, "But what about our guys?" He turned his face towards me, "You, Davion and the rest will all be gone by then." His words sunk in and I felt undeniable sorrow in the depths of my still heart. "You're going to sacrifice yourself." I stated, knowing the truth. His lips pulled up in one corner. "It's what has to be done. Besides, I'm sick and tired of this world. Two thousand years of immortality was enough for me."

Alexander and Davion appeared to be dancing as they dodged each other's blows. Davion kicked him in his side and did a back flip. He landed several feet away and came at him again. Just as Alexander was about to punch him in the face, Davion unfurled his wings and bolted strait into him. Alexander too unfurled his wings and the two began an aerial battle.

They flew at each other, biting and slashing with their claws. Davion ripped into Alexander's chest and he in turn stabbed his fangs into Davion's arm. Vampire blood rained down us from within the building. Alexander then grabbed Davion from the back and sank his fangs into Davion's neck. My body froze when I realized that he was draining Davion of his blood. A searing heat ripped through my spine as my wings unfurled. This had never happened before.

I spread out my wings and flapped them with great force. They didn't seem foreign to me at all; instead they felt like a second set of arms. I slammed into Alexander, forcing him to let go of Davion. Both Davion and Alexander gawked at my newfound ability. Davion had told me once that I wouldn't be able to fly for a few decades and yet here I was with my own pair of wings after just a year. Davion grinned at me, then we both leered at Alexander. He must have seen his end coming because I saw fear beneath the surface of his black eyes.

Davion and I grabbed onto him and flung him through the wall. We followed him through the hole and smashed into him. He tried to hit me but he seemed far slower than he was before. I dodged his blows easily. _He must need to feed frequently to maintain his strength. We just need to run him down._ Said Davion in my head. I smirked at him.

Davion and I didn't throw any punches. We simply dodged his blows and waited for Alexander to run himself down. Before long he was staggering all over the place, sluggish and not at all the god like vampire he'd been in the beginning of the fight. "Now who's pathetic?" Asked Davion mockingly. "Shut up!" he retorted, throwing another misguided punch Davion's way.

The sky was getting brighter and I was beginning to see rays of light shining behind the city skyline. _The sun's coming up. Get back inside._ I told Davion telepathically. Davion quickly thrust his fist into Alexander's wound. Alexander doubled over in pain and collapsed on the roof. Davion grabbed my hand and we swooped into the safety of the decrepit building.

"Where do you think-**HACK!**- you're going!" screamed Alexander, a fountain of oil-like blood pouring from his mouth. The feeling of warmth on his back made his eyes bulge with fear and dread. Slowly he turned towards the light and let out a blood-curdling scream. Alexander's body exploded into a cloud of ash, reduced to dust by the power of the sun.

I watched this from a darkened corner. Davion had tried to shield my eyes but I watched Alexander meet his end regardless. As I watched his flesh and bones waist away to dust, I couldn't help but think, _So this is how my life will end, in a cloud of dust._

"Davion get everyone out of here." Ordered Ark, walking towards us with his arm around Isabella. Judging by the look on her face, Ark had just told her about his plan. "What are you going to do?" Davion asked. "I'm going to destroy this building. We can't afford for any of these monstrosities to be let loose upon the world." Davion's eyes narrowed, "You're going to stay here aren't you." Ark nodded. Isabella completely lost her composure. A loud mournful sob racked her lungs. She threw her arms around Ark and buried her face in his chest.

He held her tightly then angled her chin up, "I'm sorry, my love, but it's time. I've kept Cassia and the boys waiting for far too long." He kissed her passionately then slowly pulled away. "No!" she objected, grabbing onto his robes. "We'll die together! I won't leave you!" He kissed her again and pushed her into Davion's arms. "Go!" he ordered. I swear his entire body began to glow with a white light. "No Ark! Don't do this! Let me stay!" Isabella pleaded. "Go now!"

Reluctantly Davion fazed everyone, even the Helsing Organization back to Ark's castle, leaving Ark to take care of Alexander's coven. The remnants of the five hundred new blood vampires were still two hundred strong. They swarmed towards Ark, intent on tearing him limb from limb. Ark closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on the building surrounding him. The roof began to crumble and the walls caved in around him. Sunlight poured in. The newbie vampires burst into ash left and right. Ark's skin burned, it flaked off of his arms, face and chest as he stood there concentrating. "Farewell." He whispered. In a burst of light, the entire building was reduced to ruble. Ark's ashes mixed with those of Alexander's army as the wind blew them across the city. Finally after two thousand years of constant battle, Ark found peace. He was home.

Everyone stood around the sitting room, not knowing what to say. Poor Isabella was inconsolable and Davion was lost in his own thoughts. My father was the one to break the dead silence. "Let's get out of here." He ordered his men. Two of them helped to carry him out the castle. "Bye…Helsing." I said gloomily. He looked back at me with a scowl. "Make no mistake, Dawn. If I ever see you again, I'll put a stake through your heart." I rolled my eyes, "Sure you will." With that all of the Helsings left. The elder council stayed until the day had darkened enough that they could return to their own homes.

That night, Davion and I were too exhausted to stay up. We retired to our coffin early. I curled into Davion's side, resting my head on his chest. I wrapped my arm around his waist, holding him tightly in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm sorry about Ark." I whispered. Davion's forehead crumpled, "He was the closest thing to a father I ever had. I can't believe he's gone." He sighed, "Do you know what this means?" I propped my chin up on his body and locked eyes with him. "What?" "I'm king of the vampires now."

**Ian Harker's Mansion back in New York City:**

Ian lay sprawled out on the floor, empty bottles of booze surrounding him. The sound of rustling fabric made him jump up. He swayed drunkenly. Such a sudden movement didn't help his hangover. He yanked his pistol out his pants and pointed it at the intruder, draped in shadow. "Who's there?" he asked, his brain working overtime to make sense out of the whirling world. The man slowly walked out of the shadows. He came to stand by the window and the light from the full moon poured through to illuminate handsome vampire features. It was a face he recognized as belonging to his arch foe. His black hair was longer and a thin mustache traced his lips but his vibrant green eyes were a dead give away. "Davion?" Ian hissed. The intruder laughed, "Close, but not quite. I am called Vincent, Davion is my son." Ian's eyes widened, "You're Davion's father?" he asked, cocking a suspicious eyebrow. "Yes, I have a favor to ask of you. And I assure you, it's a proposition you won't want to pass up." Ian slowly lowered his gun. "I don't work with vampires." He grumbled. Vincent's lips pulled up over his fangs. "What if I told you, I can make a vampire mortal again?"

**Ark's castle one week later:**

Davion, Isabella and I bustled about the castle, packing up our belongings. "I'm so happy to be leaving. Castles are highly over rated." I said, placing my wedding dress into its box. "Yea, I miss Alucard and Sunny. They must be pretty worried about us." Said Davion with a chuckle. (Thought I forgot about them didn't you?) I went over to the bedside table and picked up our plane tickets. "Uh…Davion, these tickets are for New York City." He slammed his suitcase shut and grinned up at me. "I know." I couldn't help but smile, "What are you up to?" I prodded, putting my hands to my hips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

His "surprise" was a brand new house. It had a massive kitchen, living room, dining room, sitting room, eight bedrooms and six bathrooms. Our dream house came complete with fake windows. I gawked at the enormous house, petting my kitty to relieve stress. Alucard must have been stressed out too because he wouldn't stop rubbing against my legs no matter how many times I stepped on him. "Davion, there's only three of us. We don't need all this room." He shrugged his shoulders, "You never know." He said and continued down the hall. "Wait till you see this." He opened the door of the master bedroom. It had a gigantic bed and our coffin was already in place by the far wall. At the other end of the room was a pair of french doors that led out onto a terrace like the one I had in my old room. I smiled with delight and ran to the doors. Throwing open the doors, I went out onto the terrace and breathed in the night air. Breathing was no longer necessary of course but I still couldn't break the habit. "This is beautiful, Davion. I love it!" He took me into his warm embrace, "I knew you would." He whispered and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss turned ravenous as the moon rose above the trees.


End file.
